Unknowingly Mistaken!
by DnAfan
Summary: Whatever happened...it was unknowingly but my fault...and I have to pay for that...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello frndsss...**_

 _ **Come back with a long story...of course on Duo...**_

 _ **Hope u all like it...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter-1**_

 _ **.**_

.

Morning came in its way...sun rays fell on his face...he wake up and sat on the bed while rubbing his eyes...looked at the wall clock...it was 7 am in the morning...he got up from the bed...and went for freshenup...he went in washroom...and wash his face first and saw his face in mirror...his eyes clearly told that again his sleep was incomplete...again he spent a sleepless night...he smiled sadly...and thought about those beautiful memories...which he used to share with someone very special...

 **Person : he bhagwan...ye ladka bhi na...na jaane kab sudhrega...nind hi puri nahi hoti iski...Daya...uth jaa na yaar...dekh subah ke 8 baj gaye hain...aise hi sota raha to beurau ke liye late ho jaayenge ...**

 **Daya (in half sleep) : ummm...kya Boss...sone do na...bas 5 min...**

 **Abhi : bilkul nahi...pichhle aadhe ghante se tu 5 min 5 min kar raha hai...abb bas...uth chal jaldi...**

 **Daya : Boss...iss baar pakka 5 min...**

 **Abhi : nahi matlab nahi...chal uth... (and he hold his hand and wake him up)**

 **Daya (in irritation) : kya Abhi...sone bhi nahi diya...pata hai na kal raat ko kitna late soya tha...**

 **Abhi : haan to mene kaha tha raat ko late tak movie dekhne ke liye...**

 **Daya : haan to tum bhi to dekh rahe the na mere saath me...**

 **Abhi : par mai to uth bhi gaya na subah jaldi...abb tu bhi jaldi jaa aur fresh ho jaa...mai breakfast ready karta hu...**

 **Daya : ummm...Bosss...**

 **Abhi : koi boss...wosss nahi...chal uth jaldi...**

 **He made an irritated face with "jaalim Boss"**

He smiled dreamily and came in present with a knock on his room door...he went out from the washroom...and opened the door...

Man : Sandhya tum...

Sandhya : uth gaye aap...aapko jagane hi aai thi...

Man : haan...mai bas taiyar hokar aata hu...

Sandhya nodded and went from there...

He closed the door...took a sigh then went for get ready...after getting ready...he came in hall...and sat on dining table...a 6 years boy also sat on dining table...and said...

Boy : good morning uncle...

Man (in smile) : good morning beta...taiyar ho gaye aap school ke liye...

Boy : yesss Daya uncle...mai good boy hu na...isiliye mumma ko pareshan bhi nahi kiya...

Daya (in smile) : are wah...Ishaan to sachmuch good boy hai...

Ishaan smiled...A old aged man also came in hall and sat on sofa...Daya saw him...and said...

Daya : Good morning uncle ji...

The man saw him but didn't give any reply or can say ignored him...and busy in reading newspaper...Daya became sad...but didn't say anything further...Sandhya took breakfast for both...Daya asked to her...

Daya : maaji ne nashta kar liya...

Sandhya (in low tone) : hmm...

Daya : aur uncle ji...

Sandhya : unhone ne bhi roj ki tarah subah jaldi nashta kar liya bhaiya...aap shuru kijiye...

Daya nodded and started to take his breakfast...he again looked at the old man...who seemed not interested to even look at him...he shook his head in disappointment...and took his breakfast...

Ishaan : mumma...mujhe ye doodh nahi peena...

Sandhya : nahi beta...doodh to peena padega na...

Ishaan (stubbornly) : nahi...doodh mujhe bahot ganda lagta hai...

Sandhya : Ishaan...dekho beta...

Ishaan : nahi...nahi...

Sandhya (in anger) : Ishaan...kaha na jid nahi karte...

Daya : sandhya...sandhya...ek min...shant ho jaao...(to Ishaan) Ishaan beta...jid nahi karte baccha...tumne hi abhi kaha na ki Ishaan ekdam good boy hai (Ishaan nodded cutely...) to good boy mumma ki baat mante hain na beta...

Ishaan (cutely) : lekin mujhe doodh ka taste achha nahi lagta...

Daya (in smile) : are baba...itni si baat...to usme kya hai...hum doodh me chocolate powder mila dete hain...kyu...

Ishaan's eyes glowing like stars...

Ishaan : haan...haan...

Daya : good...Sandhya...jaldi se chocolate powder lekar aao...

Sandhya nodded and brought chocolate powder...Daya mixed it in milk...and gave it to Ishaan...Ishaan drank it in one go...

Daya : shabash mera baccha...abb Ishaan ekdam strong ho jaayega...

Ishaan : ekdam papa jaisa na...

Suddenly the environment turned gloomy...Daya became silent...Sandhya also went in kitchen...Daya looked at the old man who turned his face in opposite direction...may be for hiding his pain...

Ishaan : bolo na uncle...

Daya : haan...haan beta...ekdam papa jaisa...

Ishaan : yesss...ishaan papa jaisa banega...

Daya smiled sadly...after finishing their breakfast...Daya called Sandhya...Sandhya came in hall...anyone can say after seeing her that she cried after going in kitchen...Daya saw that but ignored her gaze because its only gives him pain...

Daya : Sandhya...mai Gym ke liye nikal raha hu... (to Ishaan) chalo Ishaan...aapki school bus ka time ho gaya hai...

Sandhya : chalo beta...ye lo aapka bag...dhyaan se jaana...aur masti mat karna...aur tifin pura khatam karna...

Ishaan (like a responsible person) : offo mumma...aap tension mat lo...mai bada ho gaya hu na abb...

Sandhya smiled on his chhotu's comments...she gave a soft kiss on his forehead...

Sandhya : bye beta...

Ishaan : bye mumma...(he ran to the old man) bye dadaji...

The old man kissed on Ishaan's forehead softly...and said...

Old man : bye beta...

Ishaan : chalo na uncle...

Daya nodded...and said to the old man...

Daya : chalta hu uncle ji...

Old man (without looking at him) : mera naam rajendra verma hai...tum mujhe Mr. Verma bhi keh sakte ho...kitni baar kehna padega tumse...

Daya (in sad tone) : sorry uncle ji...I mean Mr. Verma...mai chalta hu...

And he went from there with ishaan...firstly dropped ishaan to his school bus...then went for his work...In Gym...where he worked as a trainer for almost last 1 and half month...this was now routine for him...wake up at 7 in the morning...went for his work...then came to home at 6 pm evening...and took care of all who lived in that home...but is that really called home...? No...atleast not for him...because where his buddy...his brother is not present...that house is not home for him...but he lived there...without his buddy...with a new family...for fulfilling his duty...his responsibility towards them...

His whole day passed in gym...then at evening...like everyday he came to home at 6:30 pm...

Sandhya : aa gaye aap...

Daya : haan...uncle ji?

Sandhya : wo Ishaan ko lekar walk ke liye gaye hain...

Daya : oh...achha...aur maaji?

Sandhya (sadly) : wo aur kaha hongi...apne kamre me hain...jaiye mil lijiye...

Daya looked at her and smiled sadly...then went in maa ji's (Ishaan's grandmother) room...and sat beside her on bed...

Daya : maaji...abb kaisi hain aap?

But the old lady didn't give any answer...she was in some other world...Daya put his hand on her hand...

Daya (softly) : aap kuchh khaayengi?

Mrs. Verma didn't say anything just shook her head in no...

Daya : achha to chaliye...mai aapko baahar walk pe le chalta hu...

She again shook her head in negative...

Daya : kuchh to boliye na aap...

But she said nothing...just looked at Daya...then took rest on bed rest in half lying position and closed her eyes...Daya looked at her for sometimes then went out from there...he saw Mr. Verma also came back from walk...

Mr. Verma : mere kamre me kya kar rahe the tum?

Daya : wo mai to bas...uncle ji wo...maaji ko dekhne gaya tha...

Mr. Verma didn't say anything and went in his room...

Ishaan : are Daya uncle aapko pata hai...aaj na humne bahot maja kiya...

Daya (in smile) : achha...kya kiya aaj ishaan ne...

Ishaan : Ishaan ne na aaj Dadaji ke saath bahot masti ki...aur dekho Dadaji ne mujhe ye balloon bhi dilaya...kaisa hai...

Daya : bahot pyaara...bilkul mere Ishaan jaisa...

Ishaan : Daya uncle aapko pata hai...Dadaji na chalte chalte thak gaye the na to unhe pyaas lagi thi...ro mai unke liye paani lekar aaya tha...

Daya : are waah...Ishaan to sach me bahot samajhdar ho gaya hai...

Ishaan (in innocent tone): hai na uncle...to abb to mai shaitani nahi karta na...kisi ko bhi pareshaan nahi karta to abb to papa aa jaayenge na jaldi...

Tears came in Daya's eyes...he didn't say anything just hugged Ishaan tightly...

.

.

.

 _ **plsss r & r...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi frndsss...**_

 _ **Guys...ye kya...itne kam reviews...bahot dino baad long story likh rahi hu...and I really need ur support...so plsss plsss plsss do review...thank u...**_

 _ **Guest : hi dear...I m fine...I will try to write ur OS but after this story...**_

 _ **Kirti, Misti, DA95, priya, Salja, Srija, Rahul, Nehal, Shalu, Shruti, Sariya and all my guests...thank u so much for ur reviews...keep reviewing and supporting me...thank u so much...**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

 **Chapter - 2**

 **.**

.

Daya took his dinner...and then went in Mrs. Verma's room...to give her medicines...Sandhya came there with a glass of water...

Daya : maaji ye lijiye...aapki dava...

Maaji looked at him then took the medicines silently...

Daya : abb aap aaram kijiye...

He made her lay down on bed...covered her with blanket...she closed her eyes...Daya spread his hand on her forehead softly and smiled...then stood up and turn...saw Mr. Verma there...he down his head...and silently went out from the room...Mr. verma shook his head and went to sleep...here Daya came in hall...

Daya : sandhya...tum bhi khana kha lo...

Sandhya : jee bhaiya...bas khane hi jaa rahi hu...

Daya (to ishaan) : aur Ishaan beta...aapka homework ho gaya na...to abb Ishaan kya karega?

Ishaan (act like thinking) : abb ishaan...good boy ke jaise so jaayega...

Daya (in smile) : aur usse pehle bhi to kuchh karna hai na...are...Ishaan bhul gaya kya...

Ishaan : nahi mujhe yaad hai uncle...

Daya : achha to batao sone se pehle good boy kya karte hain...

Ishaan (in cute tone) : sone se pehle good boy brush karte hain...

Daya : very good...ishaan to sachmuch sabse intelligent ho gaya hai... (Ishaan smiled proudly...) chalo chalo chalo...abb hum pehle brush karenge...aur fir...

Ishaan : so jaayenge...

Daya (in smile) : haan...so jaayenge...

And after done brushing...Daya made Ishaan sleep in his room...Ishaan slept after sometimes in Daya's room...Daya pat on his forehead softly...and gave a soft kiss on his forehead...then sat on a rolling chair placed near the bed...took his mobile and called someone...the person picked up the call...

Person : hello...

Daya : kya kar rahe ho Boss...

Abhi : kuchh nahi...bas thoda file work kar raha tha...

Daya : disturb kiya...

Abhi : nahi...

Daya : sab kaise hain...Acp sir, freddy, vivek aur baaki sab log...

Abhi : sab thik hain...

Daya (after a pause) : aur tum kaise ho Boss?

Abhi (in dreamy tone) : zinda hu...

Daya (in pain) : Bosss...

Abhi (came in scene) : thik hu yaar...tu roj roj mujhse yehi sawaal kyu karta hai...

Daya : kyunki tum kabhi sahi jawaab hi nahi dete...

Abhi : are baba mai thik hu...tu meri chinta sahi kiya kar...tune khana kha liya na...

Daya : hmmm...aur tumne...?

Abhi : kha liya yaar...

Daya : Bosss

Abhi : hmmm

Daya (in pain) : pichhle dedh mahine se tumhe dekha nahi yaar...

Abhijeet's eyes got teary but he controlled on himself...

Abhi (tried to divert the topic) : haan yaar wo actually kaam itna jyaada hai ki time hi nahi milta (Daya smiled sadly...) khair chhod ye sab...mai abhi phone rakhta hu...ye file aaj hi complete karni hai na to baad me baat karta hu...bye...

And he cut the call...Daya looked at the phone and smiled sadly...then looking at the mobile screen where his buddy's photo was present...he spread his thumb on the screen lovingly...

Daya (to Abhijeet's photo) : mai jaanta hu Abhi...tum bhi mujhse milna chahte ho...mujhe dekhna chahte ho...ek hi sheher me rehne ke bavjood hamne pichhle dedh mahino se ek dusre ko dekha nahi...sirf roj phone par batein karte hain...aur wo call bhi mai hi tumhe karta hu... (he smiled sadly...)tumne ek baar bhi mujhe saamne se phone nahi kiya...lekin mai samjhata hu tumhaare ye sab Karne ki vajah...mai jaanta hu tum ye sab isiliye kar rahe ho na ki kahin mujhse milkar tumhaari himmat na tut jaaye...jo tumne ab tak barkarar rakhi hai...(his eyes got teary...) I m sorry bosss...I m really sorry...mai kisi ko khush nahi rakh paa raha...kisi ko bhi nahi...(a tear fell down from the corner of his eye...) kaash...kaash wo din hi na aaya hota meri jindagi me...kaash...

.

.

.

Here Abhijeet put the mobile on side table...his eyes became teary...he rested his forehead on his knees while wrapping his arms around his legs...and went in Flashback...

 **Flashback :**

 **Before 2 months...**

 **A fine morning (at Duo home) :**

 **Duo sat on dining table and took their breakfast...**

 **Abhi : Daya...tu nashta kar le phir aaram kar...**

 **Daya : kya boss...mai beemar thodi na hu...**

 **Abhi : pata hai...lekin thak to gaya hai na...abhi parso hi to mission se lauta hai...aur usme bhi kal pura din kaam me busy tha...isiliye aaj ACP sir ne khaas tujhe aaram karne ke liye chhutti di hai...**

 **Daya made an irritaated face...**

 **Daya : kya yaar...tum to beurau chale jaoge...mai yaha ghar me baithe baithe bore ho jaunga na Abhi...**

 **Abhi (in smile) : kamaal hai...saahab ko aaram karne mil raha hai...to unhe bore lag raha hai...**

 **Daya : Bosss...**

 **Abhi : dekh Daya...tujhe bhale na lag raha ho par itne dino ke hectic kaam aur mission ke baad tujhe aaram ki jarurat hai...aur mai shaam ko jaldi aane ki koshish karunga na yaar...**

 **Daya made a face...and turned his face to other side...Abhijeet smiled on his bear's cuteness...and turned his face towards him...**

 **Abhi (in smile) : are kya hua mere Daya ko...ye to gussa ho gaya...**

 **Daya : gussa nahi Abhi bore ho jaunga...**

 **Abhi : nahi hoga...ye le...**

 **He gave him some CDs...**

 **Daya (in confusion) : ye kya hai?**

 **Abhi : teri favourite movies ki collection...**

 **Daya (happily) : are waah Boss...ye tumne kab li...?**

 **Abhi (in smile) : bas le li...abb to khush na...**

 **Daya (in happiness) : bahot...thank u Bosss...u r the best...**

 **Abhijeet smiled and pat on his cheek...**

 **Abhi : chal...mai niklata hu...u enjoy...**

 **Daya : bye Boss...shaam ko jaldi aana lekin...**

 **Abhi : koshish karunga...chal bye...**

 **And he went out from there...while Daya enjoyed his favourite movies...Abhijeet reached at beurau...and after sometimes...he went to meet his khabri with freddy & vivek...While returning he saw crowd on the side of the road...and some local police there...so they went there...stepped out from quallis...and asked the inspector present there...**

 **Abhi : kya hua Inspector sahab...itni bheed kaisi...**

 **Inspector : are sir aap...good morning sir... (Abhijeet nodded) wo sir actually yaha ek bike ka accident ho gaya hai...bike yaha uss ped se ja takrai...check karne par pata chala hai ki jaan boojhkar uss bike ke breaks fail kiye gaye the...shayad uss biker ko ye pata chalne par ki breaks fail hain wo ghabra gaya hoga...aur isi me bike imbalance hokar ped se takra gai...**

 **Abhi : ohh...aur bike chalane vala...kitne log the bike pe?**

 **Inspector : sir bike pe sirf ek hi banda tha jo bike chala raha tha...wo bahot buri tarah se jakhmi hua hai sir...usne helmet bhi nahi pehna tha...humare 2 constables use abhi abhi hospital lekar gaye hain...bike ki bhi halat kharab ho gai hai...itni buri tarah se ped se takrai...yaha aaiye sir...ye dekhiye ye rahi bike...**

 **Abhijeet, Freddy and Vivek went to see the bike...and trio stunned to see that bike no. Plate...Abhijeet shocked like hell...he ran towards the bike...and checked the no. Plate again...**

 **Abhi (to inspector in panic) : ye...ye bike**

 **Inspector : haan sir yehi bike hai...**

 **Abhi (in panic) : Freddy...freddy...ye to...ye to mere Daya ki bike hai... (Freddy nodded in tension)...inspector sahab...wo wo bike chalane vala...kis hospital me leke gaye usko...**

 **Inspector : sir wo...City hospital...**

 **Abhijeet didn't listen anything further...just ran to quallis...and drove it in bullet speed...In some minutes...trio reached to City Hospital...**

 **Abhi (on reception) : yaha pe abhi abhi ek accident case aaya hai...bike accident...kaha hai wo...**

 **Receptionist : haan sir...unhe waha OT me le gaye hain...wo rahe Doctor sir...**

 **Abhijeet ran to the Doctor...**

 **Abhi (in full panic state) : Doctor wo wo mera Daya...**

 **Doctor : Daya?**

 **Abhi : wo jiska abhi accident hua...wo mera bhai...**

 **Doctor : ohh to aap unke bhai hain...dekhiye wo OT me hain...unki urgent surgery karni padegi...khoon kaafi beh gaya hai...mai surgery ke baad hi kuchh keh paaunga...aap himmat rakhiye...hum puri koshish karenge unhe bachane ki...**

 **And Doctor went in OT in hurry...Abhijeet stood there in total shocking phase...he just sat on bench with a thud...tears started flowing from his eyes...Freddy started crying while Vivek was also in tears...he sat beside Abhijeet and tried to console him...but Abhijeet became total silent...**

 **A nurse came out from the OT and went to Abhijeet...**

 **Nurse : sir...ye mobile aur purse vagere hame patient ke pass se mila hai...ye lijiye...**

 **Abhijeet took that...Nurse went from there...Abhijeet saw that mobile and stood up in shock...**

 **Abhi : Freddy...vivek...ye Daya ka mobile nahi hai... (became happy) ye to mere Daya ka phone nahi hai...(Freddy and vivek also became happy) then he checked the wallet...and shocked again...**

 **Abhi (in shock) : Sanjay?!**

 **Vivek(in confusion) : kaun Sanjay sir...**

 **Abhi : haan...Sanjay...Daya ka bahot purana dost hai...kai baar hamare ghar aata jaata rehta hai...ye uska wallet hai... ye uski tasweer hai!**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Flash back continue in next chapter...**_

 _ **Plsss guysss...R & R...**_

 _ **TC...Tata...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi frnds...**_

 _ **Guys review kam hi hote jaa rahe hai...I m badly missing some of my regular reviewers also...yaar views itne saare aur reviews itne kam...please aisa mat kijiye review kijiye...silent readers please do review...thank u...**_

 _ **shzk ADI's lover, DA95, shalu, nilisha, meera, salja, shruti, misti, Srija, kirti, priya, Dik, Pwincex Angel, D and my guests...a big thank u so very much for ur support...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

 **Chapter-3**

.

.

 **Flashback continues**

 **Abhi : ye Sanjay hai...Daya ka dost...dekho ye uski tasweer hai...aur ye photo me uski wife Sandhya, uska beta Ishaan aur ye uske maa baap hain...**

 **Freddy (in confusion) : lekin Sir...aisa kaise ho sakta hai...wo bike to Daya Sir ki thi fir ye mobile aur wallet vagere iss Sanjay ka...Sir meri to kuchh samajh me nahi aa raha...**

 **Abhi : ek min...mai abhi Daya ko phone karta hu...**

 **He dialed Daya's number...and after 2-3 rings...Daya picked up the call...**

 **Daya : haan Boss...bolo...**

 **Abhijeet felt like he got his heartbeat back...he felt like he can breath now properly...like he is alive now...he closed his eyes and a tear fell from his eye...Daya felt that silence so said again...**

 **Daya (soft tone) : Bosss...kya hua...kuchh bol kyu nahi rahe...**

 **Abhi (came into scene) : haan...nahi yaar kuchh nahi...tu thik to hai na...**

 **Daya (felt something strange so said) : haan...mai to bilkul thik hu...movie dekh raha hu...kyu kya hua...koi problem hai kya...**

 **Abhi : yaar...hum abhi khabri se milkar beurau laut rahe the to...raste me ek bike ka accident hua tha...bahot bheed lagi thi...waha jaakar dekha to pata chala wo bike kisi aur ki nahi balki teri thi... (Daya stood up in shock...Abhijeet continued) mai to itna jyaada ghabra gaya tha...kaise kaise hospital pahocha...doctors ne kaha uss biker ko OT me le gaye hain...mujhe laga wo tu hai...par nurse ne jab mujhe uska wallet aur mobile diya to...wo to tere dost Sanjay ka hai yaar...matlab...meri to kuchh samajh me nahi aa raha...Sanjay ke paas teri bike kaise...kya hua tha Daya...**

 **Daya (in shock) : wo kaisa hai abhi?**

 **Abhi : wo to abhi OT me hai...uska operation chal raha hai...**

 **Daya : tum...tum kis...kis hospital me ho Abhi...mai vaha aata hu...**

 **Abhi : City hospital me lekin...hello...hello Daya...(to himself) phone kaat diya...**

 **Freddy : kya hua sir...Daya sir aa rahe hain?**

 **Abhi : haan Freddy...**

 **Vivek : sir unhone kuchh bataya?**

 **Abhi : nahi Vivek...wo bahot jyaada shocking sound kar raha tha...abb uske aane ke baad hi aage kuchh pata chalega...**

 **Freddy and Vivek nodded...After sometimes Daya also reached there...Abhijeet saw him...and without losing a second...he ran to him...and hugged him tightly...anyone could see his fear...**

 **Abhi (while separating in tears) : tu thik to hai na...pata hai meri kya haalat ho gai thi...lekin ye sab kya hai Daya...wo Sanjay**

 **Daya (in tension) : wo kaisa hai Boss...kuchh pata chala kya...kaisa hai wo abhi?**

 **Abhi : nahi yaar...wo abhi OT me hi hai...inspector ne kaha tha ki wo kaafi jakhmi hua tha... (sweat drops appears on Daya"s forehead) lekin hua kya tha Daya...?**

 **Daya (in full tension) : Boss...wo...wo mai**

 **And before he could say anything...Sanjay's family came there...**

 **Mr. Verma (Sanjay's Father) : kaha hai mera beta? Kya hua use...?**

 **Daya became in more tension after seeing them...**

 **Mrs. Verma (Sanjay's mother) : bolo na Daya...kya hua mere Sanjay ko...?**

 **Sandhya (in teary) : wo thik to hain na Bhaisa'b? Aap kuchh bol kyo nahi rahe...?**

 **Daya could not utter a word...he became in more and more fear and tension...**

 **(in panic) : kuchh to bolo Daya...hame Sanjay ke mobile se yaha hospital se kisine phone kiya...tabse hamara jee itna ghabra raha hai...kaise kaise hum yaha pahoche...plsss kuchh to bolo...kya hua hai mere bete ko...kaisa hai wo?**

 **Sanjay's mother and Sandhya started crying...After seeing Daya's condition...Abhijeet sensed something wrong with him...so took the situation in his hand...he came further and said...**

 **Abhi : Uncle ji...wo Sanjay ka accident ho gaya tha...uska abhi operation chal raha hai...(Sanjay's family shocked like hell...) dekhiye aap log please himmat rakhiye...**

 **But these consolations were of no use...Daya was in utter shock...he just sat on bench and became silent...After some minutes Doctor came out of OT...All saw them and ran towards him...**

 **Mr. Verma (in full tension) : Dr. Kaisa hai meta beta? Wo thik to hai na?**

 **His family and Duo looked at Doctor with so much hope...**

 **Doctor : dekhiye...aapke bete ke sar par bahot gehri chot aayi thi...jiski vajah se unhe haemorrhage ho gaya... (all hearts missed a beat...) aur bleeding bahot jyaada thi...humne bahot koshish ki par... (all looked at Doctor in fear)...**

 **Mr. Verma (in fear) : par...par kya Doctor?**

 **Doctor : I m sorry...hum unhe bacha nahi paaye...**

 **All hearts stopped for a second...all were in great great shock...Daya shocked like hell...Sandhya broke out in tears...Mr. Verma couldn't believe on his ears...he stood there in total shock...his face was expressionless..and Mrs. Verma was not ready to accept this bitter truth...**

 **: nahi...aisa nahi ho sakta...aisa nahi...and she became faint there...**

 **Daya (in tension) : maaji...**

 **(in panic) : Sharda...**

 **Abhi : auntiji...(to vivek) Vivek doctor ko bulao jaldi...**

 **Vivek went to call the Doctor...Doctor came and shifted Mrs. Verma in a room...and did her checkup...while at outside...Daya sat on bench with thud with an expressionless face...**

 **.**

.

.

Suddenly Abhijeet's mobile rang...and he came out from flashback to present...saw the mobile screen...and picked up the call...

Abhi : Hello...

Person : Abhijeet...abhi tak soye nahi tum?

Abhi (in sad smile) : aap bhi kaha soye sir...

Acp sir (in sad smile) : kya karu Abhijeet...nind hi nahi aa rahi thi...to socha tumse baat kar lu...abhi tak kaam kar rahe ho?

Abhi : Kar raha tha sir...bas file almost complete ho gai hai...

Acp sir : Abhijeet...tumne khaya kuchh?

Abhijeet smiled sadly...

Acp sir : kya hua Abhijeet...?

Abhi : kuchh nahi sir...wo bhi yahi puchh raha tha... (Acp sir smiled sadlym..took a sigh) mene khana kha liya hai sir...aap chinta mat kijiye...aur aap bhi dinner kar lijiye...

Acp sir (in shock) : Abhijeettt...

Abhi : mai jaanta hu sir...aapne abhi tak kuchh nahi khaya...meri Raghu kaka se baat hui thi...to unhone kaha sahab ne abhi mana kiya hai...to socha thodi der baad aapko phone karunga...par aapka hi phone aa gaya...please khana kha lijiye...

Acp sir : kha lunga Abhijeet...chinta mat karo...

Abhi : theek hai sir...

Acp sir (after a pause) : Abhijeet...tum theek to ho na?

Abhi : aap thik hain sir?

Acp sir (in sad smile) : haan Abhijeet...

Abhi : fir mai bhi thik hu sir...good night sir...

Acp sir : good night...

and he cut the call...

Acp sir (sadly) : mai jaanta hu Abhijeet...tum bilkul thik nahi ho...par mai kya karu...mai kuchh kar bhi nahi paa raha...

Raghu kaka came there and asked...

Raghu : sahab...aapka khana laga du?

Acp sir : haan...abb to khana khana hi padega...laga do...mai aata hu...Raghu nodded and went in kitchen...

.

.

.

Here Daya also thought about some old and beautiful memories...someone knocked his room door...

Daya : darwaja khula hai Sandhya...ander aa jao...

Sandhya came in and asked...

Sandhya : aapko kaise pata ki mai hi hu?

Daya (smiled sadly) : aur kaun hoga Sandhya jo mere room ka darwaja khatkhataega...

Sandhya looked at him in pain...

Sandhya : sab theek ho jaayega bhaiya...aap himmat rakhiye...

Daya : hmmm...khair tum yaha...kuchh kaam tha...?

Sandhya : haan wo Ishaan ko lene aai thi...

Daya : are haan...wo yahi so gaya...mai use chhod deta hu tumhare kamre me...

Sandhya : it's ok bhaiya...mai le jaungi...

Daya nodded...Sandhya took Ishaan with her...Daya closed the door...and sat on his bed...that bad past memories again came in front of his eyes...he closed his eyes and tried to sleep...but those bitter memories didn't ready to leave him alone...

 **Flash back :**

 **Daya sat on bench with a thud in hospital...Abhijeet saw him like that...Sanjay's mother was in hospital room...and his father and wife cried hardly in one corner of the hospital lobby and tried to console each other...Freddy, Vivek and Abhijeet also tried to console them...Abhijeet went to Daya...hold his hand and took him to other side...**

 **Abhi (hold his face) : Daya...Daya...idhar dekh...**

 **But Daya was not in his senses...**

 **Abhi : Daya...tu meri baat sun raha hai...**

 **Daya : mene use maar diya...**

 **Abhijeet shocked to hear that...**

 **Daya (again) : mene use maar diya Boss...**

 **Abhi (in tension hold his face) : Daya...ye kya bol raha hai tu...**

 **Daya (not in senses) : haan Boss...mene maar diya Sanjay ko...jaan le li uski mene...jaan le li mene...**

 **Abhijeet couldn't understand what's all this going on...and on the other side his tension increasing seeing Daya's condition...**

 **.**

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Plssss r & r...**_

 _ **Silent readers please review kijiye...**_

 _ **Next update on friday if I get reviews...Please guys...**_

 _ **Thank u...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi frndsss...**_

 _ **Thnk u for ur reviews...silent readers please review guys...**_

 _ **Angelbetu : Thank U so much frnd for ur fb...and yesss sach me aapko miss kiya...abb gayab mat hona...ok na:):):)...**_

 _ **bestfrnds724 : I know dear...it's ok...thank uuu...**_

 _ **Srija : thank u so much chini...yesss I m also missing u...jaldi se tablet le lo...;););) take care doll...**_

 _ **Salja, Shalu, Rahul, Nilisha, Shruti, Misti, Dik, Kirti, Madhu, Masooma ansari, DA95, Pwincex angel, D, Sakshi, Priya and all my Guests...Thank u so so much...keep reviewing my friends...Thank u...**_

 _ **A/N : Flash back part is bold..and falsh back me bhi jo flash back hai that is bold and italic...for this and further chapters also...**_

 _ **So, Here we go...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter-4**

.

.

 **Flashback continues :**

 **Abhijeet was in full tension to see Daya's condition...**

 **Abhi (in full tension) : Daya...ye sab tu kya keh raha hai...Please theek se bata...hua kya tha?**

 **Daya started telling him...**

 **Daya : Boss...wo Sanjay na ghar pe aaya tha tumhaare jaane ke baad...**

 **.**

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Daya was enjoying his favourite movie when door bell rang...Daya opened the door...**_

 _ **Daya : are Sanjay tu...bade dino baad yaar...**_

 _ **Sanjay : rehne de bhai...mai to aaya tha ek din beech me...par tu hi kisi mission pe tha...**_

 _ **Daya : ohh haan yaar...abhi parso hi lauta... khair aa... baith...**_

 _ **Sanjay : nahi yaar baithne ka to bilkul bhi time hi nahi hai mere paas...already Gym ke liye late ho gaya hu...mera Boss meri jaan le lega...agar aur der hui to...**_

 _ **Daya (in naughty way) : haan bhai...waha ke saare members aapki hi training jo prefer karte hain...**_

 _ **Sanjay : abhi tu majak band kar yaar...**_

 _ **Daya : achha baba...gussa kyo ho raha hai...bata kya problem hai...**_

 _ **Sanjay : meri Bike yaar...achanak se kharab ho gai...beech sadak me...yaha teri society ke baahar jo road jaata hai wahi pe...pichhle 15 min se try kar raha hu ki koi auto ya cab mil jaaye par jaise aaj hi in sab ka bhi akaal pad gaya hai...mere to aaj ke horoscope me hi likha hai ki aaj ke din kuchh bura hone vala hai...aur dekho ho gaya...pehle hi bike kharab ho gai...**_

 _ **Daya : kya tu bhi inn sab baaton me vishvas karta hai...aur itna tension kyo le raha hai...auto dhoondhne ki kya jarurat thi...yahi aa jaata na direct...**_

 _ **Sanjay : are yaar...mujhe laga tum log beurau ke liye nikal gaye hoge...lekin jab koi auto vagere nahi mili to socha ek baar dekh aau...achha hua tu mil gaya...yaar tu beurau jaa raha ho to please mujhe drop kar de na...**_

 _ **Daya : paagal isme please kyo bol raha hai...vaise meri aaj chhutti hai...aur Abhi ne mujhe strictly kaha hai...Daya aaram karna...**_

 _ **Sanjay (in tension) : ohh...to abb?**_

 _ **Daya : abb kya...meri bike to hai na...leja wo...**_

 _ **Sanjay (relaxed) : ohh...thank god...**_

 _ **Daya (in smile) : ruk mai chabhi lekar aata hu...**_

 _ **Sanjay nodded and Daya brought bike keys from his room and gave it to Sanjay...**_

 _ **Sanjay : thnks yaar...**_

 _ **Daya : abey dost ko koi thanks bolta hai kya...jaa abb tujhe der nahi ho rahi...**_

 _ **Sanjay (in smile) : are haan...chal bye...phir milte hain...**_

 _ **Daya (in smile) : bye...**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

 **A tear fell down from Daya's eyes...**

 **Daya : mene use wo chabhi kyu di Boss...meri vajah se ye sab hua...**

 **Abhi : nahi Daya...teri wajah se kuchh nahi hua...**

 **Daya (in tears) : nahi Abhi...tumne hi kaha tha na...bike ke breaks jaan bujh kar fail kiye gaye hain...matlab kisine mujhe maarne ki saajish ki thi... (Abhijeet's eyes got teary)...aur usne meri maut apne sar le li (Abhijeet shook his head in no)...nahi mene hi apne haathon se...apne inhi haathon se apni maut uske naam likh di...**

 **Abhi (in tears) : nahi Daya...aisa nahi hai...idhar dekh tu...samjhane ki koshish kar...isme teri galti kaise ho sakti hai...tujhe thodi na pata tha ki aisa kuchh hoga...tune to sirf madad karni chahi na...**

 **Daya : aur wo madad hi janleva sabit hui Boss...mene kyu ki aisi madad...kyu...**

 **And he broke out in tears...Abhijeet pulled him in tight hug...and started rubbing his back...tried to console him...but first time he felt that he really don't know how to console his bear...Daya cried in his arms...and felt so much guilty...They separated...**

 **Abhi (in tears) : Daya...dekh meri baat sun...aise nahi rote...tu khud ko dosh mat de...isme teri koi galti nahi hai meri jaan...tu please samajh...**

 **Daya (in tears) : nahi Boss...tum aisa isliye keh rahe ho kyunki tum mujhse bahot pyaar karte ho...lekin sach to yehi hai ki ye sab jo kuchh bhi hua uski vajah sirf aur sirf mai hu...**

 **Just then the Doctor came out after checking Sanjay's mother...Duo saw them and went to him...**

 **Mr. Verma (in tears) : kya hua Doctor...kaisi hai meri patni abb?**

 **Doctor : dekhiye...unhe bahot gehra sadma laga hai...isi vajah se wo behosh ho gai...abhi to hamne unhe nind ka Injection dekar sula diya hai...par hame darr hai ki iss sadme se wo kahin depression me na chali jaayein...**

 **Sandhya cried hardly... in also in tears...but tried to be strong...**

 **Mr Verma : ye to hona hi tha...hamari sabse anmol cheez jo kho di hamne...**

 **Daya looked at him and felt more guilty...he was going to say something but Abhijeet hold his hand...so Daya stopped...**

 **Doctor : dekhiye...wo jab hosh me aayein...koshish karein ki wo jee bhar kar ro lein verna unki tabiyat aur bhi bigad sakti hai...**

 **Mr. Verma nodded in tears...Doctor went from there...all were in tears...2 wardboys took out Sanjay's dead body from the OT...All saw him...his closed eyes...his pale face...his soul less body... and Sandhya ran to the strecher and broke out in tears while hugging his body...**

 **Mr Verma (cried hardly) : beta...ye kya ho gaya...uth jaa na mera baccha...tera baap budha ho gaya hai...ye bojh nahi seh paayegaa...dekh Ishaan school se aayega aur puchhega ki papa kaha hain...to mai kya jawaab dunga...uth jaa mere bacche uth ja...**

 **Sandhya was not in her senses...and cried continuesly...Vivek and Freddy was also in tears to see this scenario while Abhijeet in pain and fear about his bear...who was standing beside him and saw all that...listen all that...saw his friend's face...and felt more and more guilty...he couldn't resist more and went from there...Abhijeet went behind him...**

 **Abhi : Daya...Daya...sambhal khud ko...**

 **Daya (in tears) : kaise sambhalu Boss...dekha nahi tumne abhi...ek baap apne bete ki laash ke pass kaise ro raha hai...uski maa vaha behosh padi hai...uski biwi roye jaa rahi hai...aur uska baccha...uska 6 saal ka bacche jise shayad maut ka matlab bhi pata nahi hoga...use jab pata chalega ki uske papa abb kabhi uske paas vaapas nahi aayenge...tab uss nanhi si jaan par kya bitegi...aur inn sabki vajah kaun hai Boss...mai... (Abhijeet shook his head in no in tears)...sirf mai...mene ek jhatke me unn sabse unke jeene ki vajah hi chheen li...unki zindagi tabah kar di...tumne mujhe abhi roka kyu Boss jab mai unse kehne jaa raha tha...**

 **Abhi : kyunki ye sahi waqt nahi hai Daya...wo log abhi bahot zyaada takleef me hain...aise me abhi tera ye sab batana thik nahi hai...mai tujhe rok nahi raha...par iss waqt nahi Daya...please...**

 **Freddy and Vivek came there...**

 **Abhi : kya hua Freddy?**

 **Freddy : sir wo...Sanjay ji ki body ko le jaane ki saari formalities hamne puri kar di hai...unhe le jaana hoga...unn constables se bhi hamne baat kar li hai...**

 **Abhi : theek hai...Sanjay ke pariwar vaalo ko abhi ye nahi pata chalna chahiye ki ye haadsa nahi balki jaanboojhkar ki gai saazish hai...jo actually Daya ke liye ki gai thi... (Daya closed his eyes in pain)...verna unhe bahot dhakka lagega...body ko unke ghar pahochane ka intezaam karo...post martam vagere ki to koi jarurat nahi hai...kyonki maut ki vajah hame pata hi hai...(in strong tone) aur ye kisne kiya ye bhi hum pata laga lenge...**

 **Freddy : lekin sir ye sab kaise...**

 **Abhi : mai tumhe baad me batata hu Freddy...**

 **Freddy and Vivek went from there...and they took out Sanjay's body from there...Daya again looked at his Friend's face...who smiled before some hours...who talk with him before some hours...**

 _ **Sanjay : yaar mere aaj ke horoscope me hi likha hai ki aaj kuchh bura hone vaala hai...**_

 **He closed his eyes in pain and gave way to his tears to fall down...**

.

.

.

He sat up in jerk...His face was total wet due to sweat...he wiped it...got up from bed and went in hall...where Sanjay's photo was hanging in a frame on a walll...he stood in front of it...

Daya (in tears) : maaf kar de yaar...apne iss dost ko maaf kar de...ye maafi bahot chhoti hai mai jaanta hu...kyonki mene iss pariwaar se jo chheena hai uski bharpai to mai iss janam me kya agle saat janam me bhi nahi kar sakta...lekin fir bhi mai koshish kar raha hu...shaayad kuchh thoda bahot kar saku...lekin yaar aaj bhi jab Ishaan ka wo masoom sa chehra dekhta hu...uska tujhe lekar kiye gaye wo masoom se sawaal...mere paas koi jawaab hi nahi hota yaar use dene ke liye...mai kya karu...tu hi bata...please...

And he shed some tears there silently...then went to his room...and after sometimes he slept...

.

.

.

 **At morning :**

Like his routine...Daya wake up and get ready for his work...and went to gym...After some hours...In lunchbreak...someone came to meet him...Daya saw him and became so happy...

Daya : are Rahul... (and he hugged him tightly...then separated...)kitne din baad yaad aai na tujhe meri...

Rahul : jaise tu to mujhe bahot yaad karta hai...

Daya : chhod ye sab...chal aa ja baith...lunch kar lete hain...

Rahul : nahi yaar...bhukh nahi hai...ek coffee ho jaaye...

Daya nodded and they went to coffee shop near his gym...

Rahul : kaisa chal raha hai tera Gym trainer ka kaam...

Daya : bas yaar...achha chal raha hai...

Rahul (after a pause) : ye sab kab tak chalega Daya...?

Daya : Matlab...?

Rahul : matlab haalat dekhi hai tune apni...tu aisa to nahi tha...dinbhar Abhijeet se Boss mujhe ye chahiye...Boss mujhe iss hotel me jaana hai...mujhe wo khaana hai...aur abb...kitna chup chup sa ho gaya hai tu... (Daya hide his eyes...) kyu Daya...hum sab jaante hain...jo hua usme teri koi galti nahi thi...fir kyu iss tarah yaha khud ko aur waha apne bhai ko takleef de raha hai...

Daya (instantly) : mera Abhi theek to hai na Rahul?

Rahul : haan...theek hai...jee raha hai...saanse le raha hai...apna farz bhi nibha raha hai...apni duty bhi achhe se kar raha hai...aur apni sehat ka bhi khayal rakhta hai...kyunki wo samajh gaya hai ki ye sab abb shayad use hi karna padega... (tears formed in Daya's eyes)...aur uski vajah se kisi aur ko takleef na ho isiliye khud ka khayaal rakhta hai wo...par wo khush hai ya nahi...ye mai nahi keh sakta...

Daya (in moist voice) : jaanta hu yaar...mera Abhi bahot strong hai...aur wo aise hi strong bana rahe isiliye mai bhi usse milne ki jid nahi karta...par agar usse ek bhi din baat na karu to shaayad mai hi nahi jee paaunga...kyunki life me pehli baar mene bhi bahot strong banne ki koshish ki hai... (tears fell down from his eyes...) lekin itna bhi strong nahi ban sakta...ki apne bhai ki awaaz bhi na sunu...

Rahul was also in tears...he wiped his tears...and put his hand on his hand...

Rahul : I m sorry Daya...mai tujhe hurt nahi karna chahta tha...par kya karu...tum dono ko hamesha haste muskurate...masti karte huye...meri taang khichte huye...ek saath hi dekha hai...abb aise dekhna bahot mushkil ho raha hai yaar... (Daya closed his eyes in pain...) par tu chinta mat kar...mai hu na...Abhijeet ka dhyaan rakhunga...aaj shaam ko mai free hu...jaunga usse milne...don't worry...

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Plsssss R & R...**_

 _ **Next update will be on sunday...but the deal was same...do reviews guys...**_

 _ **Thank uuu...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi frnds...**_

 _ **I m really disappointed with less reviews guys...only 14 reviews? Itne views pe sirf itne reviews...ek writer ke liye reviews kitne matter karte hain aap log jaante hain na...aise to mera interest bhi khatam ho jaayega likne ka...**_

 _ **Khair now I will write firstly for my reviewers who really like to read my stories and review and secondly for me...bcoz I felt good to write...aur mai dil se ye story likhna chahti hu...**_

 _ **Mai kisi ko force nahi kar sakti...but just requesting guys...silent readers, guests...please review kijiye...**_

 _ **And thank u so much to all my reviewers...**_

 _ **Krittika di, Misti, kirti, Shruti, masooma ansari, shalu, nilisha, meera, Salja, Shzk, DA95, priya, GD, Angelbetu...thank u so much guys...**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

 **Chapter-5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **At evening :**

Rahul went to meet Abhijeet at Duo's home...where now only one person live...he rang the door bell...Abhijeet opened the door...

Abhi : are Rahul...aao na yaar...

Rahul came inside...and both sat on sofa...

Abhi : kya pioge ? Chai...coffee...ya cold drink...

Rahul : hmmm...mai to soch raha tha ki khana khakar jau...

Abhi (in smile) : wo ho khana hi hai...mai abhi ke liye puchh raha hu...

Rahul (in smile) : abhi mujhe kuchh nahi chahiye...mai yaha kuchh khaane peene nahi balki apne dost se milne aaya hu... (Abhijeet looked at him in smile) Kaise ho tum?

Abhi : theek hu yaar...

Rahul : lag to nahi raha...

Abhi : kyo?

Rahul : kya kyo...dinbhar kaam me hi lage rehte ho...tum insaan ho yaar koi machine nahi...

Abhi (in low tone) : kaash machine hi hota...

Rahul heard him and felt sad for him...

Rahul : yaar aaj mai Daya se mila tha...

Abhijeet looked at him in jerk then asked...

Abhi (with full of love but in pain) : kaisa hai wo?

Rahul : vaisa hi jaisa wo tumhe chhodkar gaya tha...(Abhijeet looked at him in pain) tumhe bahot yaad karta hai...

Abhi (in sad smile) : jaanta hu...

Rahul : tum dono sab jaante ho...ek dusre ko kitna miss karte ho...ek dusre ke bina kitni takleef me ho...sab pata hai tum dono ko...lekin fir bhi ek dusre se door ho...kyu Abhijeet...tum dono ek dusre ke liye itne pathhar dil kaise ban sakte ho...

Abhi : pathhar dil nahi hain yaar...aur ek dusre ke liye to kabhi nahi...but u know what Rahul...Dil par jab kisi cheez ka bojh hota hai na...khaas kar kisi ki maut ka...to wo bojh insaan se kai anchaahe kaam bhi karva deta hai...door jaane ka faisla uska tha...haan mene isme uska saath diya...par mai kya karta Rahul...uski wo haalat...tum to jaante ho na sab... (his voice turned teary) kaise ghut ghut ke jee raha tha mera bhai...mai use aise nahi dekh sakta tha...tumhe yaad hai na wo kaisa udaas udaas rehne laga tha...din bhar sirf usi baat ke baare me sochta...sirf wahi baatein...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback :**

 **Duo went at Sanjay' s home at the day of his funeral...his funeral was done...his family cried like anything... Mr Verma sent Ishaan to one of his uncle's home when he got news of Sanjay's death at hospital...because he didn't want that Ishaan see all that...Sanjay's mother also after gaining consciousness...became silent...expression less...but all really tried hard to let her cry and excpell out every emotions...and they also get success...she cried and cried...and again became faint...Mr Verma called doctor...Doctor came and checked her and gave some medicines...as Duo was also there...Daya saw all that in front of his eyes...and felt more and more guilty...**

 **Doctor : achha hua ye royi...lekin abhi bhi ye sadme me hain...mene medicines de di hain...baaki to inke hosh me aane par hi hum kuchh pata lag paayega...filhaal inhe aaram karne dijiye...mai chalta hu...**

 **Mr Verma nodded...Doctor went from there...Daya fought with so many emotions which was there inside him at that time...but he didn't get courage to excpell out the whole truth in front of Sanjay's family...all the guests went after sometimes...Ishaan came back to home with his uncle...**

 **Mr Verma : are..suraj beta...tum abhi kyo le aaye Ishaan ko...**

 **Suraj : sorry uncleji...par mai kya karta...ye kabse jid kar raha tha...ghar aane ki...rone lag gaya tha...isiliye mujhe laana pada...**

 **Mr verma : thik hai beta...**

 **Ishaan : dadaji...mumma kaha hain...?**

 **Mr verma : beta wo apne kamre me hai...**

 **Ishaan : aur papa...wo kaha hain...kal bhi mujhe nahi mile...**

 **Mr verma wanted to cry but he composed himself and said...**

 **Mr Verma : beta...papa na...kaam se baahar gaye hain kuchh dino ke liye...isiliye aapse nahi mile...**

 **Ishaan : ohh...to papa mere liye toys lekar aayenge na...**

 **Mr Verma hugged Ishaan tightly with " haan beta" and cried silently...**

 **Daya couldn't bear all that so just went out from there and Duo went to their home...**

 **At Duo home :**

 **Abhi : Daya...Daya...sun to...**

 **Daya(in tears) : kya sunu Abhi...kya sunu mai...mujhse abb aur bardasht nahi hota...uss bacche ke masoom sawalon ne mujhe jhinjhod ke rakh diya hai...mujhme to itni himmat bhi nahi hai ki mai unke saamne jaakar apni bhul kabool karu...**

 **Abhi : lekin Daya...teri koi galti nahi thi mere bhai...tu samjhata kyo nahi...**

 **Daya : kya samjhu mai...bolo...kya samjhu...galti meri ho na ho...par wo bike jiski vajah se ek masoom jaan gai...wo meri hi thi Abhi... (Abhi looked at him in pain...) mene hi use uss bike ki chabhi di thi...aur mai ye baat chahkar bhi nahi bhul sakta... (a silent tear fell down from abhijeet's eye...) yaar usne mujhe kaha tha drop karne ke liye...par meri chhutti ki vajah se mene use chabhi de di...agar mai use drop karta to shayad wo bach bhi sakta tha na...**

 **Abhi : Daya...plsss shant ho jaa...**

 **Daya (in dreamy tone) : Uske liye iss duniya me sabse important uski family thi...uski jaan tha uska pariwaar...jinke liye wo jeeta tha...usne ek baar mujhse kaha bhi tha...**

 **.**

.

 _ **Sanjay : yaar Daya...tu sach kehta hai...sabki jindagi me kuchh log aise hote hain jinke bina wo jee nahi sakte...jis tarah se tera Abhi teri jaan hai na...vaise hi mere parivaar me meri jaan basti hai...mai unke bina jee nahi sakta...aur wo log bhi mere bina nahi reh paayenge.. kabhi kabhi darr lagta hai yaar...agar mujhe kabhi kuchh ho gaya...to un logo ka kya hoga...kaun sambhalega unhe...kaun khayaal rakhega unka...**_

 _ **Daya : kaisi baatein kar raha hai tu...**_

 _ **Sanjay : sorry yaar...kuchh jyaada hi emotional ho gaya mai...par kya karu...kabhi kabhi sach me darr lagta hai...**_

 _ **.**_

.

 **A tear fell down from Daya's eye...Abhijeet was also in tears after listen that...**

 **Daya : nahi Abhi...mai kal hi unhe jakar sab kuchh bata dunga... (Abhijeet stunned)...mujhse abb aur ye bojh lekar jeeya nahi jaayega...plsss Abhi...**

 **Abhi : theek hai...agar tere dil ka bojh isi tarah se kam hota hai...to yehi sahi...**

 **Daya nodded and wait for the next morning...**

 **Next day (At morning) :**

 **Duo went to Sanjay's home...they reached there and saw Mr Verma was talking to someone...**

 **Mr verma : abb iss bike ka kya kaam..khair kitne paise huye?**

 **Mechanic : aise kyo bol rahe hain sahab...?**

 **Mr verma (sadly) : kyunki isse chalane vala hi abb iss duniya me nahi raha...**

 **Mechanic (in shock) : kyaaa...lekin ye sab kab hua saab...abhi parso hi to subah sanjay saab ne apun ko phone karke bola ki unki bike kharab ho gai hai...mai usse le jaau...wo lene aayenge...par jab wo nahi aaye...to socha mai hi unke ghar ye bike de aau...**

 **Mr verma (in confusion): kya...ye bike kharab hui thi...lekin iska to accident hua tha na... (Sandhya also came there...)**

 **Mechanic : nahi saab...iss bike ka to koi accident nahi hua...**

 **Mr verma and Sandhya shocked...**

 **Mr verma : to fir wo bike kiski thi jisse mere bete ka accident hua...**

 **Daya (from behind) : wo bike meri thi Uncle ji...**

 **Mr verma and Sandhya looked at him and became shocked...**

 **Daya (strongly) : haan uncleji...wo meri bike lekar gaya tha...**

 **Mr verma(in cracked tone) : par kyo?**

 **Daya (in hesitation) : kyunki...kyunki uncleji wo...darasal hua yu tha ki Sanjay ki bike kharab ho gai thi...to wo...**

 **And he told the whole to him...about his accident and break fail and all... Mr verma and Sandhya shocked like hell...they felt someone pulled the earth under their legs...**

 **Daya (in teary tone) : uncleji...uncleji (join his both hands) please mujhe maaf kar dijiye...mujhe pata hai meri galti chhoti nahi hai...meri maut usne apne sar le li...ho sake to please mujhe maaf kar dijiye...**

 **Mr verma didn't say a word...after coming out from shock...he just went inside the house...Sandhya also went in...and closed the door in front of Daya...A tear fell down from his eye...Abhijeet put his hand on his shoulder...Abhijeet's phone rang...he picked up the call...after cutting the call...told to Daya...**

 **Abhi : Daya...sir ka phone tha...beurau bulaya hai...**

 **Daya nodded silently and they went to beurau...**

 **In beurau :**

 **All wished them Good morning...but also felt sad for their Daya sir...as they knew about the whole...and investigate on that case...Acp sir went out from cabin...**

 **Acp sir : are aa gaye tum dono...kaha reh gaye the...?**

 **Abhi : sir...wo hum Sanjay ke ghar gaye the...Daya ne Mr. Verma ko...sab bata diya...**

 **Team shocked including Acp sir...**

 **Acp sir : kya?**

 **Abhi : haan sir...**

 **Acp sir : to phir kya hua?**

 **Daya (in dreamy tone) : wo kuchh kahe bina hi ander chale gaye aur darwaja band kar diya...**

 **Acp sir (after a pause) : Daya...tum chinta mat karo...hum usko dhundhkar hi rahenge jisne wo breaks fail kiye... use faansi pe chadhakar hi rahenge...**

 **Daya (in sad smile) : jaanta hu sir...par isse Sanjay vaapas to nahi aa jaayega... (all felt really sad) kaash mai use vaapas la paata...kaash...**

 **.**

.

.

Rahul put hand on his shoulder and Abhijeet came in present...

Rahul : khana khalein?

Abhi : hmmm

And they took their dinner...

.

.

.

Here someone was talking on phone...

Person : haan yaar...kha liya khaana mene...tu chinta mat kar...

Second person : kya karu boss...chinta to hoti hai na...tum apna khayaal jo nahi rakhte...

Person (smiled sadly) : rakh to raha hu...par wo baap khush kaise reh sakta hai jiske dono bete hi khush na ho...aur uski vajah bhi kahin na kahin mai hi hu...kya karu Salunkhe...tu hi bata...

Salunkhe sir : dekho Praduman...mai samjhata hu...lekin tum khud ko kyu dosh dete ho...tumhaari kya galti hai...

Acp sir : vaise to Daya ki bhi galti nahi hai...fir bhi wo sazaa bhugat raha hai na...par ye jo kuchh bhi hua uski asali vajah to mai hi hu Salunkhe...aur ye baat mai kabhi nahi bhul sakta...kabhi bhi nahi...

.

.

.

 _ **Plssss R & R...**_

 _ **Thank u...**_

 _ **Bye...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi frndsss...**_

 _ **Krittika, Priya, Shalu, Meera, Salja, Kirti, Nilisha, DA95, Misti, Nehal, Shzk, Srija, Pwincex angel, Angelbetu and guests...THANK U SO MUCH...**_

 _ **Sorry for the short chappy...will try to make next one long...thank u...and plsss review...**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

 **Chapter-6**

.

.

Acp sir : sab meri vajah se hua hai...sirf aur sirf meri vajah se...

Salunkhe sir : lekin Boss...tum aisa kyu sochte ho...ek taraf Daya hai jo galti na hone ke bavjood bhi apne aap ko sazaa dene par tula hua hai...aur ek taraf tum ho jo khud ko hi dosh diye jaa rahe ho...kabhi Abhijeet ke baare me socha hai...uspar kya beet rahi hogi...uski kya galti hai inn sab me...fir bhi sabse jyaada dard to wahi sehen kar raha hai na...jis bhai ko wo apni nazaro se door nahi hone deta tha...use pichhle dedh mahino se usne dekha tak nahi...kya beetti hogi uss bacche par socha hai kabhi...lekin fir bhi wo sirf tum dono ke baare me aur apni team ke baare me sochkar hi himmat rakhe huye hai...ki kahin tum na toot jao...

Acp sir (in sad smile) : uski himmat ki vajah se hi to meri bhi himmat bandhi hai Salunkhe...verna mai bhi kabka toot jaata...

Salunkhe sir : Boss...abb tum jyaada mat socho...aur aaram karo...itna stress thik nahi hai...

Acp sir : hmmm...thik hai...rakhta hu...bye...good night...

Salunkhe sir : good night...

And they cut the call...Acp sir sat on his rolling chair...and thought about those past few days...which are now troubling them everybody...

.

.

.

 **Flash back :**

 **Acp sir and team were busy to find the real culprit...who vanished so many lives...they all were in beurau...when Freddy and Vivek entered...**

 **Acp sir : kya hua...kuchh pata chala?**

 **Freddy : haan sir...ye Mr. Vishal hain...Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir ke padosi...**

 **Abhi : haan sir...ye hamari hi society me rehte hain...Vishal ji aapne kuchh dekha kya?**

 **Vivek : haan sir...inka kehna hai ki haadse ke ek din pehle shaam ko jab ye nagpur ke liye nikal rahe the...tab inhone aapke ghar ke paas ek aadmi ko dekha tha...**

 **Daya : kya wo hamare ghar me ghusa tha...?**

 **Vishal : wo to nahi pata sir...par shaam ka waqt tha...lagbhag andhera ho chuka tha...mujhe nagpur ke liye niklana tha...tabhi mene aapke ghar ke paas uss aadmi ko dekha...usne electrician ke kapde pehne huye the...mene usse puchha bhi to usne kaha ki aapke ghar me electricity ki koi problem hai to aap logo ne hi use phone karke bulaya hai...par aap log ghar par nahi the...to usne kaha ki wo baad me aa jaayega...aur fir wo chala gaya...abb wo aapke ghar me ghusa tha ki nahi wo mene nahi dekha...aur fir mai aaj subah hi nagpur se lauta to mujhe ye sab pata chala..**

 **Acp sir : hmmm...lekin security guard ne use kaise nahi dekha...hamne usse bhi to puchha tha na...**

 **Vivek : sir...hamne unse baat ki...to unhone kaha ki...jab wo aadmi aaya wo society me maujud nahi the...kisi jaroori kaam se 2 ghante ke liye baahar gaye the...unhone ye bhi kaha ki unhone Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir se permission bhi li thi...**

 **Duo remembered that...**

 **Abhi : haan sir...uss din Daya mission se lauta tha...aur shaam ko jab hum ghar laute...tabhi achanak ek case aa gaya aur hame niklana pada...tabhi watch man kaka hame baahar mile the...**

 **.**

.

.

 _ **Duo about to go for the case...when Abhijeet saw the watchman looking tensed...so asked...**_

 _ **Abhi : are kaka...kya hua...aap itne pareshaan kyu lag rahe hain...?**_

 _ **Watchman (in tension) : are beta...mere bhatije ki tabiyat achanak kharab ho gai hai...use hospital lekar gaye hain... mujhe bahot chinta ho rahi thi to socha use dekh aau...par ye night vala watchman...kabse phone laga raha hu par utha hi nahi raha...wo thodi der ke liye aa jaata to mai jara hospital ho aata...**_

 _ **Abhi : are kaka...agar aisa hai to aap jaiye na...**_

 _ **Watchman : lekin beta...aise kaise...duty chhodkar...**_

 _ **Daya : are kaka...aap uski chinta mat kijiye...Abhi sahi keh raha hai...abhi aapka hospital jaana jaroori hai...aap jaiye...**_

 _ **Watchman : shukriya beta...mai jaldi vapas aa jaunga...ya night vaale watchman ka phone aaye to use keh dunga...mai chalta hu...**_

 _ **Abhi : aap befikar hokar chahiye...aur kisi madad ki jarurat ho to hume bataiyega...**_

 _ **Watchman : jee beta...shukriya..**_.

.

.

.

 **Abhi : aur fir wo hospital chale gaye...aur hum crime spot par...**

 **Acp sir : hmmm...matlab isi baat ka faayda uthakar wo aadmi society me ghusa aur mauka dekhkar bike ke breaks fail kar diye...(to Vishal) Vishal... kya tum uska sketch banva sakte ho...**

 **Vishal : jee sir...mai koshish kar sakta hu...**

 **Acp sir : good...Vivek...sketch artist ko bulakar inse sketch banva lo... bike par se to hame koi extra shak ho aise finger print mile nahi hain...shayad usne haath me gloves pehne honge...shayad sketch se hi kuchh pata lage...**

 **Vivek : jee sir...**

 **Vivek called the sketch artist and he made the sketch according to Vishal...then showed it to Acp sir...**

 **Acp sir : ye aadmi tha wo?**

 **Vishal : jee sir...lagbhag aisa hi dikhata tha...**

 **Acp sir showed that to Duo...**

 **Acp sir : kya lagta hai?**

 **Abhi : saaf pata chal raha hai sir...ye apna bhesh badal kar aaya tha...ye dadhi muchh vagere sab nakli lag rahe hain...**

 **Acp sir : exactly...mujhe bhi kuchh aisa hi lag raha hai...Vivek ek kaam karo...iss photo ko scan karo...aur computer me iski dadhi muchh aur cap vagere sab hatakar dekho...**

 **Vivek nodded and scan the sketch then do all the things what Acp sir said...**

 **Acp sir : ye chehra to kaafi jaana pehchana lagta hai... (exclaimed) ye to suri hai...surindar...**

 **Abhi : surindar?**

 **Acp sir : haan...kuchh saal pehle ye mera khabri hua karta tha...fir 1-2 saalon se gaayab ho gaya...fir aaj achanak...**

 **Abhi : sir...agar ye khabri tha...to ho sakta hai kisi na kisi khabri ko to iske baare me pata ho...**

 **Acp sir : thik keh rahe ho Abhijeet...ye ho sakta hai...tum sab ek kaam karo...apne apne khabariyo ko ye sketch do...aur kaam par laga do...ye hamse bachna nahi chahiye...**

 **All nodded and back to their work...they asked all their khabaris...but don't get anything...but one khabari of Abhijeet called him...**

 **Abhi : bol pakya...**

 **Pakya : saab...aapne jo sketch diya tha wo apun ne apne sab khabari dosto ko bhi bhej diya tha...usme se ek ne aaj issko dekha...**

 **Abhi : kya? Kaha dekha...**

 **Pakya : saab pune me...**

 **Abhi : pune me?**

 **Pakya : haan saab mera wo dost wahi rehta hai...ye suri urf surindar 2-3 saalon se gaayab ho gaya tha...par uska ghar aur uske baap dada ki thodi bahot jameen pune me thi...ye apun ko pata tha...isliye apun ne waha apne khabri logo ko laga diya...wo uss suri ka peechha karke uske ghar tak pahoch gaya aur uss par nazar rakhe huye hai...**

 **Abhi : shabaash pakya...tune aaj bahot achha kaam kiya hai...tera inaam pakka...tu tere uss dost ko bol uss par nazar rakhe...hum abhi pune police ko inform karte hain...aur waha pahochte hain...tu mujhe apne uss khabari dost ka number de...**

 **Pakya nodded and gave number to Abhijeet and called his khabri friend...here Abhijeet told this news to Acp sir, Daya and team...and informed pune police about this...and ordered them to caught him...pune police contact that khabri and caught the criminal...after some hours...Cid team also reached there and caught him...Daya slapped him...he was at the pick of anger...Abhijeet hold him...**

 **Abhi : Daya...Daya...ruk...shant ho ja...**

 **Daya : nahi boss...mai ise jinda nahi chhodunga...na hi iski umar ka koi lihaaz karunga...**

 **Acp sir (in strict tone) : Daya...shant ho jao...(Daya stopped in anger)...kyo surinder...kyo kiya tumne aisa...tum to mere khabri the na...**

 **Suri (in anger) : tha...par tumne...tumne uska bhi lihaaz nahi kiya...**

 **Acp sir : kya matlab?**

 **Suri : matlab...tumne...tumne mere bete ko maar daala...mere chhote bete ko...**

 **Acp sir : tumhara beta? Kya bakwas kar rahe ho tum?**

 **Suri : kyu bhul gaye...mera beta...Pratik...use tumne hi giraftaar kiya tha na...**

 **Acp sir : pratik?**

 **Suri : haan...tumne use drugs ka dhandha karne ke jurm me pakda tha...**

 **Acp sir : achha...to tum uss Pratik ki baat kar rahe ho...wo tumhaara beta tha?lekin usse to sirf 3 saal ki sazaa hui thi na...**

 **Suri : haan...wo mera chhota beta tha...tumne uski jindagi barbaad kar di...use jail ho gai...use laga ki uski jindagi khatam ho gai hai...abb usse kuchh nahi hoga...wo itna depress ho gaya tha...ki usne jail me hi atmhatya kar li...**

 **Acp sir : kya?! Lekin usne koi achha kaam nahi kiya tha...drugs ka dhandha karta tha wo...itni kam umar me khud bhi drugs leta tha aur na jaane kitne masoom baccho ki jindagi tabaah kar di usne drugs ki lat lagakar...**

 **Suri (shout in anger) : are drugs hi bechi na...kisi ka khoon to nahi kiya...maaf kar sakte the tum use...sudharne ka mauka de sakte the...**

 **Acp sir : ye faisla lene ka haq sirf adaalat ko hai...**

 **Suri (cried in anger) : lekin use adaalat ke saamne to tumne hi pesh kiya na...maana mujhe uske inn sab dhandho ke baare me kuchh nahi pata tha...mai kuchh mahine iss sheher me bhi nahi tha...lekin tumne thik nahi kiya Acp...isiliye mene faisla kiya tumse badla lene ka...mai bhi tumhe ehsaas dilana chahta tha ki ek baap par kya beet ti hai...jab uska jawaan beta uski aankho ke saamne apna dum tod de...(Duo looked at Acp sir in pain whose eyes got moist remembering Nakul...) tumne mere chhote bete ko maara na...mai bhi tumhaare chhote bete ko maarna chahta tha...Daya ko apna beta maante ho na tum...bahot pyaar karte ho na usse...mai use khatam kar dena chahta tha... (Abhijeet closed his fist in anger...) mai mauke ki talaash me tha...chhupkar ispar nazar rakhe huye tha...aur uss din mujhe wo mauka mila...jab society me wo watchman bhi nahi tha...aur baahar bhi koi nazar nahi aa raha tha...ye dono bhi chale gaye the...tabhi mene jaakar Daya ki bike ke breaks fail kar diye...kyunki mai jaanta tha ki ye bike Daya ki hai...aur use hamesha yehi chalata hai...par meri kismat kharab thi ki ye bach gaya...(Daya looked at him in anger) mai jaanta tha...tum log mujhe dhundh rahe ho...isiliye mai pune me apna makaan aur ye ek jameen bechkar yaha se apne bade bete ke paas chale jaana chahta tha...lekin...**

 **Abhi (in anger) : lekin hum logo ne tumhe pakad liya...**

 **Daya (in anger hold his collar) : mai tujhe zindaa nahi chhodunga...teri vajah se ek masoom insaan ki jaan gai...uske pariwaar vaalo ki jindagi barbaad kar di tune... nahi chhodunga mai tujhe...**

 **Acp sir : nahi Daya...chhod do ise...ise to kanoon sazaa dega...freddy...vivek le chalo ise...**

 **They nodded and they came to Mumbai...Acp sir was silent through out the journey...they reached at beaurau...Duo went to him...**

 **Abhi : sir...kya baat hai sir? Kabse dekh rahe hain aap kaafi khoye khoye se lag rahe hain...**

 **Acp sir : kuchh nahi Abhijeet...abhi tak jo bojh Daya ke dil par tha wo abb mere dil par bhi aa gaya hai...**

 **Daya : aisa kyu keh rahe hain sir...isme aapki kya galti...**

 **Acp sir : galti to tumhaari bhi nahi hai na Daya...fir bhi takleef ho rahi hai na tumhe... (Daya hide his eyes...) usne mujhse badla lene ke liye ye sab kiya...aur tumhaare dost ki jaan chali gai...pata nahi aur kitne bojh dil par rakhkar jeena hoga mujhe...**

 **Abhi : aisa mat kahiye sir...**

 **Acp sir : khair...Sanjay ke parivaar valo ko ye sab haqiqat batani to padegi...aur unse maafi bhi maangni hai...hum kal subah hi unke ghar chalenge...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Plsss R & R..._**

 _ **Thank you...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello frnds...**_

 _ **Yaar reviews 20 cross kar hi nahi rahe...I really don't understand what to do...khair plsss ho sake to review kijiye...bcoz itne saare views par atleast 20 reviews to mai expect kar hi sakti hu na...**_

 _ **Guest: hi dear...thanks for review...hmm aapka plot to achha hai...but I can't write on couples...wo bhi abhijeet and shreya..not even think in dream...sorry dear if I hurt u...**_

 _ **Kirti : Thanks dear...yesss...mai fb pe hu...**_

 _ **DA95 : hi dear...will miss ur review...plsss come soon...and best of luck for ur exams...thank uuu...**_

 _ **Guest : hi dear...I think this Nehal...am I right? Plss tell me...**_

 _ **laiba ejaz : thank u dear...aur aapka ek review bhi bahot matter karta hai...so please keep reviewing...**_

 _ **Gd : thank u dada...but ye kya aapne 5th chap padha to 6th kyo nahi padha...I have already updated it na...**_

 _ **Shzk, Misti, Shruti, Hamdard Duo, Salja, Shalu, Priya, chhotugudda, meera and guests A big Thank u to all of u...**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter-7**

.

.

 **Flash back continues**

 **Next Day (At morning) :**

 **Trio went to Sanjay's house to meet his family...to tell him about the real culprit...and also say sorry to them...They rang the door bell...Sandhya opened the door...and shocked to see them...**

 **Acp sir : kya hum ander aa sakte hain...?**

 **Mr verma : kaun hai bahu... (and shocked to see trio) aap log? (His tone turned into rude) abb kya lene aaye hain yaha aap log...mere bete ki jaan lekar tasalli nahi mili aap logo ko...**

 **Daya's heart pinched...Acp sir came in and said...**

 **Acp sir : dekhiye...mai aapka dard samjhata hu...mene bhi aapki hi tarah apna jawaan beta khoya hai...**

 **Mr Verma (in teasing smile) : aap mera dard nahi samajh sakte...kabhi nahi ACP SAHAB...**

 **Daya : Uncle ji...mai jaanta hu mujhse anjaane me hi sahi par bahot badi bhool hui hai..aur mai aapse uske liye dil se maafi maangta hu...par aap hamari baat to sun lijiye...meri bike ke breaks jisne fail kiye the...wo aadmi pakda gaya hai...**

 **Mr Verma looked at him In jerk...**

 **Abhi : haan Mr Verma...wo mujrim abb hamaari giraft me hai...aur use kadi se kadi sazaa hogi...**

 **Mr Verma : uss mujrim ko to sazaa hogi...par baaki mujrimo ka kya...(Daya looked at him in jerk)kyunki itna to tay hai ki wo breaks mere bete ke liye to fail nahi kiye gaye honge...**

 **Acp sir : dekhiye...mai samjhta hu...lekin yakeen maaniye isme Daya ki koi galti nahi hai...galti to meri hai...(Daya shook his head in no...)uss aadmi ne mujhse badla lene ke liye Daya ko marna chaha...aur ye sab ho gaya... (join his head) please ho sake to mujhe maaf kar dijiye...**

 **Daya : kaisi baatein kar rahe hain sir aap..isme aapki kya galti hai...aap please aisa mat kahiye...**

 **Mr Verma : wah...kya najara hai...Acp sahab...galti aapki ho ya kisi aur ki...uska bhog to mere bete ko hi banna pada na... (trio down their head)...abb aap logo ke maafi maangne se mera beta vaapas to nahi aayega na...**

 **Daya (in moist tone) : uncle ji...saari galti meri hai..aap jo kahenge mai wo sazaa bhugatne ko taiyaar hu... aapki izazat ho to mai aap logo ka saara kharcha uthane ko bhi taiyaar hu...**

 **Mr Verma and Sandhya looked at him in jerk...**

 **Mr Verma(in tease) : ohh...to tum yaha hame kharidne aaye ho...**

 **Daya (immediately) : nahi uncle...mai to sirf apni bhool ka prayashchit karna chahta hu...**

 **Mr Verma (in anger) : prayaschit kehte ho tum ise...haan...hamari saari khushiyan chheenkar abb hame paison ke bal par khareedna chahte ho...tumhe kya lagta hai...Sanjay hamare liye sirf ek ATM machine tha...jo tum paiso se uski kami puri karna chahte ho...(pointing towards Sandhya) ye meri bahu...Sandhya...jab ise bahu banakar laaya tha mera beta iss ghar me...tab isse vaada kiya tha...ki iss ghar me isse saari khushiyan milengi... (Sandhya's eyes became teary)...aur aaj dekho...kya haalat ho gai hai iss bacchi ki...khud ke dil me itna dard hai...par fir bhi hume sambhalne ki koshish kar rahi hai...mera pota Ishaan...use to pata hi nahi hai...ki uska baap abb kabhi vaapas nahi aayega...(Sandhya cried silently...Daya's eyes got teary) aur meri patni...apne bete ki maut sweekar hi nahi kar paa rahi...sadme me hai...doctors ne kaha hai...dawaiyo ka asar tabhi hoga jab unhe aas paas achha atmosphere mile...jisse wo thodi khush reh paaye...par kaise khush rahe wo...abb vajah kya hai uske paas khush rehne ki...haan bolo...na jyaada kuchh bolti hai...na aur kisi cheez ka dhyaan hai...bas apne bete ki tasweer haath me liye use dekhte rehti hai...aur mai (his voice turned teary) apne seene pe itna bada bojh lekar jee raha hu...kyunki jaante ho ek baap ke liye sabse bada bojh kya hota hai...apne hi kandhe par apne eklaute bete ki arthi ka bojh (A tear fell down from Daya's eye...Abhijeet and Acp sir down their head)...kaash iss bojh ko uthane se pehle mai hi mar jaata...**

 **Daya (in tears) : aisa mat kahiye uncle ji...please...mai sanjay ki kami to kabhi puri nahi kar sakta...aur naa hi mai aap logo ko khareedne aaya hu...mai to bas aapse haath jodkar maafi mangna chahta hu...aur aap jo kahenge mai wo karne ke liye taiyaar hu...**

 **Mr Verma : achha...kuchh bhi kar sakte ho tum... (Daya nodded in tears...) to theek hai...mera beta sirf hame paise kamakar nahi deta tha...balki hamari har chhoti badi khushi ka dhyaan rakhta tha...hame apna waqt deta tha wo...kya tum de paaoge...apne maa baap ka khayaal rakhta tha...apne bete ko waqt deta tha...uski padhai, khel kood sabme uski madad karta tha...uski har jid puri karta tha...kya tum apna itna waqt de paaoge hame...agar tumhe apne kiye par itni hi sharmindagi hai...to kya tum apna ghar chhodkar yaha aakar Sanjay ki jagah rehkar apna prayaschit kar sakte ho... (Trio looked at him in jerk...) bolo Daya...abb kyu kuchh nahi bol rahe... (Daya down his head...Abhijeet looked at him in fear...Mr Verma smiled sadly)...nahi kar sakte na...apna ghar chhodne ki baat aai...apno se door hone ki baat aai to bilkul chup...paiso se kisi ko khareedna bahot aasan hota hai Daya...aur uss insaan ki jagah par rehkar uski jimmedariyan nibhana...uski kami puri karne ki koshish karna bahot alag baat hai...tumse nahi hoga...khair jaane do...hame kuchh nahi chahiye...hum apne aap ko sambhal sakte hai...aap log yaha se jaa sakte hai...**

 **Mr Verma went in his room...Daya stood there spellbound...Acp sir put his hand on his shoulder...**

 **Acp sir : chalo Daya...**

 **And they went from there...**

.

.

.

Acp sir came in present with his mobile ring...he saw the mobile screen...and a sad smile came on his face...he picked up the call with...

Acp sir : kaise ho Daya?

Daya : mai thik hu sir...aap kaise hain...?

Acp sir : mai bhi thik hu Daya... (after a pause in dreamy done) shaayad...

Daya : sirrr...

Acp sir : chhodo ye sab baatein...tum batao...tumhaari job kaisi chal rahi hai...?

Daya : achhi chal rahi hai sir...

Acp sir : beta...kya abb kabhi vaapas nahi aaoge?

Daya's eyes got moist...

Daya : pata nahi sir...kismat ka koi bharosa nahi hai na...

Acp sir (sad tone) : I m sorry beta...

Daya : please sir...aap yu baar baar sorry kehkar mujhe sharminda mat kiya kijiye...aapki vajah se kuchh bhi nahi hua...sach me...please aap khud ko yu dosh na diya karein...please...

Acp sir : thik hai...nahi kehta kuchh...chalo tum aaram karo...baad me baat karte hain...

Daya : jee sir...Gn

Acp sir : Gn...

He cut the call and took a deep sigh...and went to sleep...

 **Next Day :**

Whole day passed in normal routine...At evening Daya came back to home...Ishaan went in park with his dadaji...after they came...they took dinner...but Daya felt that Ishaan was not happy like other days...he was sad as well as silent...so he decided to talk to him after dinner...so after finishing his dinner...he took Ishaan in his room...and asked him...

Daya : are ye kya...aaj mera ye chhotu itna sad sad kyu lag raha hai

Ishaan didn't say anything...

Daya : hmm...lagta hai school me teacher ne Ishaan ko daanta...hai na...

Ishaan shook his head in no...

Daya : nahi to phir...haan kisi bacche se jhagda hua...right...

Ishaan again shook his head in no with down head...

Daya (softly) : to kya hua Beta...tu itna chup chup kyo hai...? Apne Daya uncle ko bhi nahi batayega...

Ishaan made his head up and and asked in most innocent tone...

Ishaan (in most innocent but teary tone) : Uncle...mere papa mar gaye hain?

Daya's heart stopped beating for a second...he was in great shock after listen Ishaan's question...he had no words to give him answer...

Ishaan (again in teary tone) : bolo na Uncle...mere papa star ban gaye hain...wo kabhi vaapas nahi aayenge...?

Daya felt that someone pierced his heart into so many pieces...a tear fell down from his eyes...

Ishaan : bolo na uncle...

Daya (in cracked tone) : aapko...kis kisne kaha beta?

Ishaan (in teary tone) : kisi ne nahi...par mene suna...park me jab mai khel raha tha...meri ball dadaji ke paas aa gai...mai lene gaya to dadaji unke friend se baat kar rahe the...ki mere papa mar gaye... aur mumma kehti hain jo log mar jaate hain wo star ban jaate hain...aur kabhi vaapas nahi aate..bolo na uncle...mere papa nahi aayenge kya...

Daya had no words to say...he just hugged this small pure soul...and said...

Daya (in tears) : haan beta...tumhaare papa star ban gaye hain...wo god ke paas chale gaye hain...

Ishaan (crying while separated) : lekin kyu uncle...unko bolo na ki Ishaan unka wait kar raha hai na...unko pata nahi hai kya...

Daya : nahi beta...unko pata hai...

Ishaan (in cry) : to wo God ke paas kyo gaye...

Daya : kyonki mera baccha...aapke papa bahot acche insaan hai...aur God ko bhi to acche logo ki jarurat hoti hai na...aur fir pata hai...God jaante hain...ki yaha Ishaan ke paas uski mumma hai...dadaji hain...dadi maa hain...jo sab itne achhe hain...aur Ishaan to khud bahot jyaada achha hai...par God ke paas to koi nahi hai na...isiliye unhone papa ko bulaya...

Ishaan : sachi

Daya : haan beta...aur pata hai papa kya keh kar gaye...

Ishaan : kya?

Daya : papa ne kaha hai ki unko pata hai ki unka Ishaan kitna brave hai...aur samajhdar bhi...hai na? (Ishaan nodded cutely)...to papa ne kaha ki unhe abb koi chinta nahi...agar papa nahi honge tab bhi Ishaan ek brave bacche ki tarah apni mumma ka...dadaji ka...dadimaa ka...sabka khayaal rakhega...rakhega na beta?

Ishaan : haan...mai sabka khayaal rakhunga...mai bahot brave baccha hu...mumma ko...aur dada-dadi ko kabhi tang nahi karunga...promise...aur aapka bhi khayaal rakhunga...

Daya (smile in tears) : shaabas mera beta...

Ishaan : par mujhe papa ki yaad aayegi to...

Daya (in composed tone) : to...idhar aao... (he took him to the window...and him see the sky...) to dekho...wo star hai na..wo Ishaan ke papa hain...ishaan ko jab papa ki yaad aaye...tab wo unse koi bhi wish mang sakta hai...

Ishaan : papa meri sab wish puri karenge?

Daya : haan beta...mai hu na...tum papa se jo bhi wish karoge...mai wo sab puri karunga...lekin agar nahi kar paaya to mujhse naaraz to nahi hoge na...

Ishaan : are uncle...aap to iss duniya ke sabse best uncle ho...aapne agar meri wish puri nahi bhi ki phir bhi aap sabse best ho...I love u Uncle...

And he hugged Daya tightly in smile...Daya also hugged him back and kissed him on his forehead...Sandhya who saw all this from the door in tears...now came inside...

Ishaan : mumma...chalo abb hum so jaate hain...mai good boy hu na...kal subah school jaana hai na...to chalo so jaate hain...bye uncle good night...

Daya : good night beta...

Ishaan went from there...

Sandhya (in tears) : thank u bhaiya...aaj aapne mere bete ko sambhaal liya...verna mai puri tarah se toot jaati...

Daya : nahi Sandhya...yu thank u bolkar mere dil ka bojh aur mat badhao...please...Ishaan bahot samajhdaar hai...(put his hand on her head) jaao aaram karo...

Sandhya nodded in tears and went from there..

while Daya took a sigh...sat on bed and again went in past memories when he came in this house...and how his life became changed...

.

.

.

 _ **Plsss R & R...**_

 _ **Can I expect atleast 20 reviews ?**_

 _ **Thank uuu...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello frndssss...**_

 _ **Thnk u so much for reviews...ab aise hi reviews dete rehna...**_

 _ **And really sorry for late update as I was busy in some Diwali preparations...khair Happy Diwali in advance...**_

 _ **Krittika : hello dear...I know story slow jaa rahi hai...but plot hi kuchh aisa hai...and flash back bhi jyaada hai...but this was the last flashback of story...thank uuu..**_

 _ **Kirti : thank u dear...I also want to be ur frnd but yaha aise apni id ya naam nahi de sakti...aur mai kisi grp me bhi nahi hu...aapke paas koi aur idea ho to batao...**_

 _ **Guest : Ok dear...after this story...mai aapke plot pe story sochungi...aur kuchh achha sujha to jarur likhungi...thank uuu...**_

 _ **Laiba ejaz : hello dear...aapka review padhkar sach me bahot achha laga...aapki baat bhi sach hai...aur wo poetry aapne likhi thi...bahot sunder thi...thank u so much...stay blessed...**_

 _ **Guest : hello dear...thnk u for review...hmmm Saturday ka episode to bahot achha tha...uspe kuchh different sujha to jaroor likhungi...**_

 _ **Duo-MRF : hello dear...Thank u so much...u know what this was ur first review on my story...aur mujhe bahoooot achha laga...and thank u for review on my other stories too...khas kar ke "u r my whole world"...because it is very close to my heart...thank uuu...a tight hug...stay blessed...**_

 _ **GD : don't say sorry..it is a reader's rite to give review whatever they feel...hmm so thank u jo cheezein aapko achhi lagi...and secondly as u know mai pehle hi puri story soch ke rakhti hu to baad me kuchh badlana thoda mushkil hai...but aap ye chapter padhenge to aapko pata chalega ki mwri imagination bhi aapse kaafi milti hai;););)**_

 _ **Misti, Khushi, Masooma ansaari, Nehal, Shruti, Salja, Shalu, Rahul, Chhotugudda, Meera, priya, pwincex angel, Bhumi and all my guests...Thank u so much...**_

 **Chapter-8**

.

.

Daya thought about that day when his life changed...

.

.

.

 **Flashback :**

 **After met Mr Verma...Acp sir and Duo came back to beurau...Daya became silent...Abhijeet wanted to talk to him but he felt that it was not the right time...Acp sir also felt his silence...so said...**

 **Acp sir : Daya...**

 **Daya was in thoughts...so didn't listen...**

 **Acp sir : Daya...**

 **Daya (in jerk) : jee...jee sir...**

 **Acp sir (softly) : Daya...aaj kuchh khaas kaam nahi hai...to tum ek kaam karo...ghar jao...aur thoda aaram karo...**

 **Daya : nahi sir...mai thik hu...**

 **Acp sir : Dayaa...beta tumhe iss waqt khud ke saath kuchh waqt bitane ki jarurat hai...isiliye keh raha hu...**

 **Abhi : haan Daya...sir theek keh rahe hain...tu aaram kar thoda...tension mat le...**

 **Daya : lekin Boss...**

 **Acp sir : Dayaaa...**

 **Daya : thik hai sir...mai ghar jaata hu...**

 **He went from there...Acp sir and Abhijeet took a sigh...Acp sir saw Abhijeet bit tensed so asked...**

 **Acp sir : kya baat hai Abhijeet...pareshaan lag rahe ho...**

 **Abhi : kuchh nahi sir... iski iss khamoshi se bada darr lagta hai mujhe...Mr Verma ne jo kuchh bhi kaha uske baad na jaane iske mann me kya chal raha hoga...**

 **Acp sir : shayad tum jaante ho ki uske mann me kya chal raha hoga...**

 **Abhi (in deep tone): isiliye to darr lag raha hai sir...**

 **Acp sir (pat his shoulder) : daro mat Abhijeet...sab theek ho jaayega...**

 **Abhijeet nodded and back to his work...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Here Daya reached at home...sat on sofa...tried to relax himself...but Mr Verma's words echoing in his ears...**

 **.**

.

 _ **Kya tum apna ghar chhodkar yaha aakar sanjay ki jagah rehkar uski kami puri karke apna prayaahchit kar sakte ho...**_

 _ **Paiso se kisi ko khareedna bahot aasan hota hai Daya...par uss insaan ki jagah rehkar uski jinmedariyan nibhana bahot alag baat hai...tumse nahi hoga...**_

 _ **Mera pota Ishaan...jise pata bhi nahi hai ki abb uske papa kabhi vaapas nahi aayenge...**_

 _ **Sanjay ki maa...dinbhar bas apne bete ki taswer liye use hi dekhte rehti hai...**_

 _ **Jaante ho ek baap ke liye sabse bada bojh kya hota hai...apne hi kandhe par apne eklaute bete ki arthi ka bojh...**_

 ** _Use to sazaa mil gai...par baaki mujrimo ka kya..._**

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **Daya closed his ears tightly in pain...but these words...words of tease...words of pain...were not ready to leave him...**

 **Whole day passed like this...Daya fought with his own emotions...he was really confused...and also in so much pain...Abhijeet came back to home...he saw Daya...who was still silent...he didn't say anything...both just took their dinner silently...Daya went in his room...After sonetimes...Abhijeet also went in Daya's room and sat beside him...Daya was there in half lying position with closed eyes...Abhijeet carresed his hairs...Daya opened his eyes...and saw Abhijeet...**

 **Daya : are Boss...tum kab aaye room me...mujhe to pata hi nahi chala...**

 **Abhi : bas abhi aaya...(Daya nodded...After a pause Abhijeet added...) Daya...**

 **Daya : hmmm...**

 **Abhi : tu thik to hai na...**

 **Daya just looked at him and gave him a sad smile...then without saying anything just put his head in his lap...and hold him by waist...Abhijeet sensed something different...may be he knew what is going on in his buddy's mind...but he just wanted to ignore that...so he didn't say anything... just carresed his hairs...a tear fell down from Daya's eye...but he wiped it immediately...he felt so much sooth with his buddy...he slept unknowingly...Abhijeet let him sleep properly...covered him with blanket...kissed on his forehead...switched off the lights and went in his room...**

 **Next Day (At morning) :**

 **Abhijeet wake up and after freshenup went in kitchen and saw Daya was already in kitchen...**

 **Abhi : are Daya...tu aaj itni jaldi kaise uth gaya...aur ye kitchen me kya kar raha hai...chal ja baith...mai nashta banata hu...**

 **Daya : nahi Boss...nashta baad me banana...pehle tum yaha aao...**

 **He hold his hand...and let him sit on chair near dining table...Abhijeet confused so asked...**

 **Abhi : kya hua Daya? Kya baat hai...kuchh kehna chahta hai...**

 **Daya hold his both hands and sat on floor on his knees...**

 **Daya : Boss...pehle tum vaada karo...tum meri baat shanti se sunoge...**

 **Abhi (feared a bit) : aisi kya baat hai?**

 **Daya (took a sigh) : Bosss...mai Sanjay ke ghar jaana chahta hu...**

 **Abhi : ghar jaana chahta hu matlab?**

 **Daya : matlab...mai uske ghar rehkar uski jimmedariyan uthakar apna prayashchit karna chahta hu...**

 **Abhijeet shocked...but somewhere he knew that this was going to happen...may be he was ready for this situation but he wanted to ignore his thoughts...he was silent...**

 **Daya (looked into his eyes) : Boss...mai jaau na?**

 **Abhijeet didn't say a word...just stood up and went from there...**

 **Daya : Boss...Boss suno to meri baat...**

 **Abhijeet went in his room...and closed the door...Daya in disappointment sat on chair...after some minutes Abhijeet came out from the room...he was ready to go beurau...Daya saw him and went near him...**

 **Daya : Boss...ye kya...tum itni jaldi**

 **Abhi (interrupted) : mai beurau jaa raha hu...tum aa jaana thodi der baad...**

 **Daya : lekin Boss...meri baat to suno...**

 **Abhi : Daya mujhe late ho raha hai...**

 **Daya : Lekin Abhi nashta to kar lo...**

 **Abhi : bhukh nahi hai...tum kar lena...Bye...**

 **And he went from there...Daya was confused as well as sad...he also didn't take his breakfast and went to beurau after getting ready...and saw Abhijeet was silently doing his work...**

 **Daya : Abhi...wo tumne jawaab nahi diya...**

 **Abhi (busy in work) : ye beurau hai Daya...ye sab baatein ghar pe...**

 **Daya shook his head in disappointment and he also became busy in work...Abhijeet took a sigh...whole day passed...both were silent...Both could feel each other's pain...but wanted to ignore...one because of the love for his buddy...and second because of his guilt...Both returned at home...**

 **At duo's home :**

 **They were still in their silence zone...after taking dinner...Daya again talked with Abhijeet in his room...he sat beside him...**

 **Daya : Abhi...mai jaanta hu...mene tumse jo puchha hai...uska jawaab dena tumhaare liye kitna mushkil hai...par mai kya karu Abhi... (he put his head on his buddy's shoulder...) mai majboor hu...khud apne dil se...jo din raat mujhe yahi kehta rehta hai...ki bhale hi meri galti ho ya na ho...par in sabki vajah to mai hi hu...aur mai iss tarsh se apni jimmedariyon se muh nahi mod sakta (Daya's eyes got teary... ) agar mene aisa nahi kiya to mai shaayad apne aap ko kabhi maaf nahi kar paaunga Boss... (a tear fell down from Abhijeet's eye...who tried to control till now...) plsss bosss...tumse behtar mujhe iss puri duniya me koi nahi samjhta...plsss mujhe samjhane ki koshish karo...**

 **Abhijeet finally broke his silence with...**

 **Abhi (without looking at him): ye tera akhiri faisla hai?**

 **Daya : haan Boss...**

 **Abhi (still not looking at him) : theek hai...jaa Daya... (Daya looked at him in tears) agar vaha rehkar hi tere dil ko sukoon milta hai...to mai tujhe nahi rokunga... (tears fell down from Daya's eyes...) shaayad mai jaanta tha...tere iss faisle ke baare me...par accept nahi kar paa raha tha...par agar isise tujhe khushi milti hai to yehi sahi...(in teary tone) kyunki mai tujhe aur dard me nahi dekh sakta...**

 **Daya looked at him in tears...and hugged him tightly and cried silently...Abhijeet just pat on his back in tears...**

 **Daya : I m sorry Boss...ho sake jo to mujhe maaf kar dena...**

 **Abhijeet closed his eyes in pain and silently rubbed his back...**

 **Next Day :**

 **Daya was ready to go for beurau...he packed his all stuff...because he decided to go at Sanjay's home after returning from beurau...he also told about his decision to Acp sir and his team...all were sad...but also understand Daya' situation...and as Abhijeet also gave him permission so they didn't say anything...but Acp sir asked Daya...**

 **Acp sir : Daya...kya ye tumhara akhiri faisla hai...?**

 **Daya : jee sir...please aap mana mat karna...meri situation ko samjhane ki koshish kijiega...**

 **Acp sir (in sad smile) : tumhaari situation aur tumhari guilt ko mujhse behtar aur kaun samjh sakta hai iss waqt...chinta mat karo...mai tumhe nahi rokunga...aur vaise bhi beurau me to hum vaise hi milenge...**

 **Daya : thank u sir...**

 **At evening Duo came to home and Daya was ready to go...Abhijeer was in his room...his room door was locked...Daya knocked the door...**

 **Daya (full of love) : Bosss...**

 **Abhijeet who was inside... tears came in his eyes...but he didn't open the door...**

 **Daya (again in teary tone) : Bosss...mai jaa raha hu...**

 **Abhijeet closed his eyes in pain..and tears fell down from his eyes...**

 **Daya : Bahar nahi aaoge Abhi ?**

 **Abhijeet composed himself and said...**

 **Abhi : jaa Daya...please bahar mat bula...kyonki mai tujhe jaate huye nahi dekh sakta...(Tears fell down from Daya's eyes...) isiliye please jaa...I m sorry...aur apna khayal rakhna...kisi bhi cheez ki jarurat ho to tera bhai hai hamesha tere saath...**

 **Daya : thik hai Abhi...I can understand...ho sake to mujhe maaf kar dena...Bye Abhi...**

 **And he went from there in tears...After his departure Abhijeet opened his room door and came in hall...sat on his knees...and burst out in tears...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Here Daya reached at Sanjay's home...All shocked to see him again...**

 **Mr Verma : tum phir yaha?**

 **Daya : jee**

 **Mr Verma : Abb kya lene aaye ho?**

 **Daya : kuchh lene nahi aaya uncleji...bas apni bhul ka prayaschit karne aaya hu...jaise aapne kaha tha...yaha aap logo ke saath rehkar...**

 **Mr Verma and Sandhya shocked...**

 **Mr Verma (in tease) : ehsaan karne aaye ho hum par...**

 **Daya (in sad smile) : nahi uncle ji...ehsaan to mai khud par kar raha hu...khair aap mauka denge na mujhe prayaschit karne ka...**

 **Mr Verma : chhodo...nahi hoga ye sab tumse...**

 **Daya : mene badi mushkil se apne mann ko itna majboot kiya hai...abb mai pichhe nahi hat sakta...**

 **Mr Verma : thik hai...dekhte hain...lekin ek baat dhyaan rakhna...apni had kabhi paar karne ki koshish mat karna... (to Sandhya) Sandhya...mai baahar jaa rah hu...lautne me der ho jaayegi...**

 **And he went out from there...Daya stood there...Sandhya said...**

 **Sandhya : aaiye...mai aapko guest room dikha du...**

 **Daya nodded and they went in guest room...**

 **Daya : thank u...**

 **Sandhya : kisi cheez ki jarurat ho to keh dijiyega...**

 **Daya : nahi...thank u so much...**

 **Sandhya : bhaisahb...ek baat puchhu aapse...?**

 **Daya : haan...puchho...**

 **Sandhya : jo kuchh bhi hua...galat hua...mujhe bhi pehle aap par gussa aaya...par fir mujhe ehasaas hua ki ye sab to kismat ka khel hai...isme aapki kya galti...fir aap iss tarah apna sab kuchh chhodkar yaha hamare saath rehne aa gaye...sirf papaji ki chand baatein sunkar...kyo?**

 **Daya : nahi Sandhya...uncleji ki baaton ki vajah se nahi...balki apne dil ka bojh halka karne ke liye...aur wo shayad tabhi halka hoga..jab aap sab mujhe maaf kar doge..**

 **Sandhya smiled in pain...some days passed like this...Here Abhijeet missed Daya so much...but he had no option...because he couldn't see his Daya in such situation...but now he didn't want to go to that home...where he can't see his buddy...most of the times he went on beach for some hours...but one thing was good that at least in beurau they were together...Daya was also trying to give time to Sanjay's family...but his father still didn't forgive him...and his mother was not in such conditions...one day Daya came to home very late...as they were busy in a important case...he came to home...all were slept...he went to dining table...and found a plate of food...he sat their...and started taking his food...his eyes became teary while thinking about some beautiful memories...he went in flashback...**

 **.**

.

 _ **Daya came to home very late...as he was very busy...and Abhijeet had fever last night...so he was on leave...After confirming his sleep...Daya went in kitchen...and started searching the food...when he saw his buddy came there...**_

 _ **Daya : are Boss...tum jaag rahe the?**_

 _ **Abhi : hmm...nind hi nahi aai...chal jaa baith...mai khaana garam karke laata hu...**_

 _ **Daya : nahi Boss...tum aaram karo...tumhaari tabiyat...**_

 _ **Abhi (interrupted) : bilkul thik hai Daya...chal abb argument mat kar aur chup chap jaakar dining table par baith jaa...kitna thaka hua lag raha hai tu...**_

 _ **Daya was looking at his brother with full of love and a sweet smile on his face...**_

 _ **Abhi : abb aise kya dekh raha hai...jaa na...**_

 _ **Daya nodded and about to go but came back and hugged him from behind with...**_

 _ **Daya : I love u Boss...**_

 _ **Then went to dining table...**_

 _ **Abhi (in smile) : paagal...**_

.

.

 **Daya came out from thoughts...and a tear fell down from his eyes...he wiped it...and saw Sandhya there...**

 **Daya : are Sandhya...tum abb tak soi nahi?**

 **Sandhya : haan wo bhaiya...nind nahi aai...aap kuchh lenge...**

 **Daya : nahi...thank u...tum jaao aaram karo...**

 **Sandhya nodded and about to go when heard a teasing voice...**

 **Person : waah...kya prayashchit kar rahe hain aap...kamaal hai...**

 **Daya stood up and said...**

 **Daya : uncleji ye aap kya bol rahe hain...**

 **Mr Verma : aur nahi to kya Daya...tumne kaha tha tum Sanjay ki kami puri karne ki koshish kar rahe ho...aise...waqt dekha hai tumne ghadi me...raat ke 1 baj rahe hain...**

 **Daya : lekin uncleji...meri duty hi kuchh aisi...**

 **Mr Verma : to ye sab pehle sochna tha na...kabhi 10 baje aaoge...kabhi 12 baje aur kabhi aaoge hi nahi...to kya yaha hum sab tumhari raah dekhkar baithe rahenge... (Daya's eyes got teary)...aise waqt doge tum inn logo ko...tumhaara yaha aane ka faayda kya hua...tum din bhar to wahi rehte ho...**

 **Daya : to ab aap kya chahte hain...mai apni duty bhi chhod du...**

 **Mr Verma : mene kaha tha na...aasan nahi hai...tumhari iss duty ki vajah se na jaane kitne dushman hain tumhaare...jiski vajah se mere bete ko bhugtna pada...mujhe to darr iss vajah se kahin mere pariwaar ko kuchh...**

 **Daya : uncle ji...aap ye kaisi baatein...**

 **Mr Verma (interrupted): dekho agar tum sach me apni jimmedariyan nibhana chahte ho to ek aam aadmi bankar nibhao..verna yaha se chale jao...mai tumhaare haath jodta hu...**

 **Daya looked at him in shock...**

 **Sandhya : lekin papaji...**

 **Mr Verma : tum beech me mat pado Sandhya...Daya...asha hai ki tum meri baat samajh gaye hoge...**

 **Daya looked at him...he went from there...**

 **Sandhya : bhaiya wo...**

 **Daya also went in his room and closed the door...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Plsss R & R...**_

 _ **Will update next chapter as soon as possible...**_

 _ **Thank uuu...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello frndsss...**_

 _ **Really sorry for late update...as I was bit busy...and thnks for reviews...**_

 _ **Duo MRF : thank u so much dear...and yes agar aapko time mile to meri story Hypnotism padhna...I hope u will enjoy...**_

 _ **Shzk : thank u so much...yippp apka review last chappy me miss kiya...but thank u baad me review karne ke liye...**_

 _ **GD : thank u dada...hmm I hope age aapko convince kar pau...but nahi kar pai to sorry...and thank u whatever u like...**_

 _ **Laiba ejaz : are meri pyaari reviewer ji...mai bhala kyu hurt hongi...actually kt's diwali time na...to thoda busy thi...but abb jaldi update karungi...and thank u for review...mujhe aapke review padhkar bahot achha lagta hai...**_

 _ **Krittika, Priya, Misti, Nehal, Shalu, Srija, Shruti, masooma ansari, anayaj, bulbul, Bhumi, Salja, Rahul, anamika, Nilisha, loveabhi and my deary guests...thank u so much...**_

 _ **Here we go...**_

.

.

.

 **Chapter-9**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Flashback continues :_**

 **Next day (at morning) :**

 **Daya went out from house at early morning...Sandhya knocked his room but found it was already opened and empty...she came in hall...and said to Mr Verma who was reading newspaper...**

 **Sandhya : papaji wo...**

 **Mr Verma : kya hua Sandhya?**

 **Sandhya : wo bhaiya...matlab Daya bhaisahb apne kamre me nahi hai...**

 **Mr Verma (in teasing smile) : chala gaya hoga vaapas...ye to hona hi tha...mera beta banne chala tha...samajh aa gaya to socha hoga kisi ko chehra dikhaye bina hi nikal leta hu...**

 **Sandhya : lekin papaji...mujhe aisa nahi lagta...agar unhe aisa hi karna hota to wo yaha aate hi kyo?**

 **Mr Verma : apne aap ko mahaan saabit karne...**

 **Sandhya : lekin papaji...aap jab unse itni hi nafrat karte hain...to unhe iss ghar me kyu rehne de rahe hain...**

 **Mr Verma : Kyunki mai chahta hu ku wo yaha rahe...yaha ke logo ke saath rahe...aur dekhe ki uski vajah se kitne logo ki jindagi me badlaav aaya hai...wo kya samjhata hai...paiso se kharid lega hame...hum bikau hain...(Sandhya down his head)...mera gussa tha uss par...par mai use ye sab karne ko na kehta shayad..agar usne un paiso ki madad vaali baat na ki hoti...are wo paise de dega to hamne jo khoya hai wo kya hame vaapas mil jaayega...mai chahta hu ki wo iss ghar me rehkar hi sazaa bhugte...dekho Sandhya...mujhe pata hai tum use apne bhai ki tarah manti ho...aur tumne use maaf bhi kar diya hai...par mene nahi...isiliye behtar yahi hoga...ki tum uski vakalat karna band karo...jaao...Ishaan ko uthao...school ke liye der ho jaayegi...**

 **Sandhya nodded in disappointment and went from there...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Here Daya came in beurau...all greet him good morning...he was waiting for Abhijeet and Acp sir...After sometimes they came in beurau...Daya saw them...and said...**

 **Daya : Gm sir...**

 **Acp sir : Gm...**

 **Daya : sir wo...actually...**

 **Acp sir : kya hua Daya...? Kuchh kehna chahte ho?**

 **Daya : jee sir...wo mai aap dono se kuchh baat karna chahta hu...**

 **Abhi (in bit fear) : kya baat hai Daya? Please saaf saaf bolo...**

 **Daya : Sir...Boss...please aap log naaraz nahi hona...**

 **Abhi (in straight tone) : Daya baat kya hai...?**

 **Daya : Abhi...mai...mai wo CID...mai Cid chhodna chahta hu sir...**

 **All shocked...Abhijeet stunned at his place...**

 **Acp sir : Daya...ye tum kya keh rahe ho?**

 **Daya : sach keh raha hu sir...**

 **Abhi (immediately) : kya sach keh raha hu...haan...(in painfull anger)CID chhodni hai...mazaak samajh ke rakha hai...**

 **Daya : nahi Boss...meri baat to suno...**

 **Abhi (still in anger) : kya sunu haan...jo jee me aayega wo faisla karoge tum abb...**

 **Acp sir : Abhijeet...ek min...shant ho jao... (to Daya) Daya...kya hua beta...tum cid kyo chhodna chahte ho...**

 **Daya : sir...wo actually kal raat...(And he told him the whole...) sir mai nahi chahta meri vajah se unhe aur takleef ho...**

 **Acp sir : mai tumhari feelings samjhata hu Daya...lekin unki ye demand galat hai...**

 **Daya : maaanta hu sir...lekin mai kya karu...mai bhi aise dorahe par khada hu jaha ek taraf kua hai to dusri taraf khai...agar mai sirf paiso ki help karna chahu to wo log lenge nahi...aur agar mai puri tarah se unn logo se muh mod lu...to mera zameer...mere man ki aawaz mujhe jeene nahi degi...mai apne aap ko kabhi maaf nahi kar paaunga sir...**

 **Abhi (frustrated tone) : bas...bahot ho gaya...mujhe abb kuchh nahi sunna...**

 **And he went out from there...**

 **Daya : Abhi...Abhi suno...Bosss...please...**

 **Acp sir put his hand on his shoulder...Daya turned and looked at him in tears...**

 **Daya : sir...aap to samajh rahe hain na meri baat ko...**

 **Acp sir (in sad smile) : Kaash na samajh paata...**

 **Daya (in tears) : aapki permission hai na sir?**

 **Acp sir (took a sigh) : mai ab tumse kya kahu Daya...agar na kahu to kya tumhe khushi hogi...**

 **Daya (in sad smile) : khushi...wo to abb thodi mushkil hai...**

 **Acp sir : Abhijeet nahi maanega?**

 **Daya : uski aap chinta mat kijiye sir...kyunki pata hai sir...meri sabse badi taakat kya hai...ki wo mujhse bahot pyaar karta hai...aur uski sabse badi kamzori kya hai... (in sad smile) ki wo mujhse bahot zyaada pyaar kara hai...**

 **Acp sir smiled sadly...and nodded...Daya went from there...and directly went to Duo's home...because he knew Abhijeet must be there...and he was right...Abhijeet was there...half lying on sofa put his arms on his eyes...Daya went near him and sat on his knees...snd said softly while touching him...**

 **Daya : Boss...**

 **Abhijeet opened his eyes and saw Daya...then turned his face to another side...**

 **Daya : Bosss...naaraz ho?**

 **Abhijeet didn't say anything...**

 **Daya (in tears) : Boss...please naaraz mat ho...mujhe samjhane ki koshish karo...**

 **Abhi (shouted in anger) : kya samjhu Daya...aur kitna samjhu... (Daya feared a bit...Abhijeet continued in anger) abhi tak samjhata hi to aa raha hu...tumhaari koi galti nahi thi...fir bhi tum din raat usi guilt me jee rahe the...mene kaha kuchh tab...tumne unn logo ke saath jaakar rehne ki baat ki...mene mana kiya kya tab... (Daya down his head) nahi naa...tumhare har faisle ko maana...tumhari har zid ke saamne zuka...to kya kuchh bhi karoge tum...har cheez ki ek had hoti hai Daya...aur abb wo had paar ho chuki hai...**

 **Daya : Lekin Boss...**

 **Abhi (while stood up) : Bas Daya...mujhe aur kuchh nahi sunna...Unke ghar jaakar rehne tak to theek tha...lekin abb tum unke liye Cid chhod doge...haan...ye hamari sirf naukri nahi hai...zindagi hai hamari...aisa hi kuchh kaha tha na tumne jab mujh par purvi ke bhai ke khoon ka iljaam laga tha aur mene cid chhodi thi... to abb tum kaise bhul gaye Daya...khud ki hi kahi baat...(Daya down his head)...ye sach hai ki tumhaara saath meri sabse badi taakat hai...(in tears) lekin tera pyaar meri sabse badi kamzori bhi hai Daya...(Daya looked at him tears...Abhijeet join his both hands..) mai haath jodta hu tere Daya...please meri kamjori ka faayda mat utha...please...**

 **Daya hold his hands immediately and said...**

 **Daya (in tears) : nahi Boss..please aisa mat karo.. please...mai kya karu Boss...mai majboor hu...**

 **Abhi (in anger) : majboor hu...majboor hu...are aisi kaisi majboori yaar...jo ek bhai ko dusre bhai se alag kar de...aur Mr Verma ko jab tum pasand hi nahi to kyo tumhe apne saath rakhna chahte hain wo...sirf isiliye ki tum sazaa bhugto...sirf isiliye ki wo jaante hain ki tum apne guilt ke chalte unki har baat maanoge...kyu akhir...bolo...**

 **Daya : mai nahi jaanta Boss...ki wo aisa kyu kar rahe hain...par itna jaroor jaanta hu...ki wo bahot dard me hain...bahot jyaada...isiliye shaayad mujhe maaf nahi kar paa rahe hain...unhe shaayad iss baat ka darr hai...ki unke baad unke pariwaar ka kya hoga...maaji ko to kisi cheez ka hosh nahi hai abhi...lekin uncle ji...wo bichare to isiliye takleef me hain kyunki wo sab dekh rahe hain...sab samajh rahe hain...Beta jab bada ho jaata hai to apne pita ki saari jimmedariyan utha leta hai...par jab wahi beta aise achanak chala jaaye to uska dard sabse bada hota hai Boss...shaayad wo khud me hi uljh gaye hain...Sanjay unka eklauta beta tha...unka chinta karna to lazmi hai na Boss...**

 **Abhi (in tears) : lekin tu kab tak ye sab karega...kya puri zindagi mujhe chhodkar...**

 **His voice chocked due to tears...he sat on sofa and hid his face in his palm...Daya sat on floor beside him...and put his head in his lap...covered his legs with his both hands... and said softly in tears...**

 **Daya (in tears) : Boss...mai jaanta hu mai tumhaare saath galat kar raha hu...aur sach kahu to mujhe bhi nahi pata ye sab kab tak chalega...par mujhe unki maafi ka intezaar rahega...aur usike liye mai ye sab kar raha hu...verna tum hi batao...kya tumne kabhi socha tha ki mai khud kabhi tumse door hone ki baat karunga...(tears fell down from Abhijeet's eyes..) mai kabhi tumse door hone ke baare me soch bhi nahi sakta tha...par Boss...Dil ka bojh aisi cheez hi jo insaan se kuchh bhi karva jaati hai...please Boss...Please ek last baar...fir tumse kuchh nahi mangunga...please...**

 **Abhijeet cried silently...and put his hand on Daya's head softly...Daya tightly hold his legs...and shedding tears in his buddy's lap...After some minutes of silence...Abhijeet said...**

 **Abhi : Cid chhodne ke baad karoge kya?**

 **Daya looked at him and said...**

 **Daya : mene kal raat bahot socha Boss...fir aaj subah usi gym me gaya jaha Sanjay kaam karta tha...uske Boss se baat ki...wo mujhe waha job dene ke liye taiyar hain...(in sad smile) Sanjay aksar kaha karta tha...Daya teri body dekh...meri jagah gym me tujhe hona chahiye...mere customer badh jaayenge...**

 **Abhi (in smile) : sab set karke aaya hai...meri kamjori ko apni taakat bana liya...**

 **Daya again put his head in his lap and said in tears...**

 **Daya : I m sorry Boss...I m sorry...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Daya came back at Sanjay's home...Mr Verma shocked to see him...**

 **Daya (in straight tone) : mene Cid chhod di hai uncle ji...(Mr Verma and Sandhya shocked) aur Sanjay ke gym me hi job join kar li hai...9 to 5 ki...aap chinta na karein...meri vajah se aapko koi takleef nahi hogi...**

 **And he went in his room...Mr Verma stood there for some seconds..then went in his room...Sandhya went to Daya's room...knocked room door and went inside...**

 **Sandhya : bhaiya...aapne aisa kyo kiya..papaji ki maang galat hai...aap**

 **Daya (interrupted) : Sandhya...sandhya...shaant ho jao...mai jaanta hu tumhe meri chinta hai...par uncle ji ki jagah pe bhi to rehkar socho...unhone apna beta khoya hai...tum sabki chinta hai unhe...isme ye sab karna galat nahi hai...**

 **Sandhya : kis mitti ke bane hain aap...(Daya smiled sadly...) bhaiya..papaji ne jo kuchh bhi kaha uske liye mai aapse maafi maangti hu...**

 **Daya : nahi Sandhya...mujhe unki baat ka bura nahi lagta...**

 **Sandhya (smiled sadly) : jaanti hu...par aapko pata hai bhaiya...papaji inse hi sabse jyaada close the...apne bete par bahot garv tha unhe...bahot pyaar karte hai papaji Sanjay se...aur fir hum sabki jimmedari...isiliye unhe aapko maaf karne me bahot waqt lag raha hai...aapne sach kaha bhaiya...unki jagah pe rehkar socho to wo bhi galat nahi lagte...par aapko aise dekhkar bhi takleef hoti hai...**

 **Daya : Chinta mat karo Sandhya...sab theek hoga...mujhe vishvas hai...**

.

.

.

Daya came in present...and smiled sadly looking at his buddy's photograph in photoframe...put it his chest near his heart...and closed his eyes...

.

.

.

Here Abhijeet went to Acp sir's home...Raghu kaka opened the door...

Raghu kaka : are Abhijeet saahab...aaiye na...Saahab upar apne kamre me hain...aap chaliye mai aapke liye chai lekar aata hu...

Abhi : nahi kaka...thank u...par abhi chai nahi peeni...mai sir se milkar aata hu...

Raghu kaka nodded and went from there...Abhijeet went to Acp Sir's room...knocked his room...

Acp sir : are Abhijeet...tum iss waqt...ander aao...

Abhi : nahi aa sakta sir...

Acp sir (in smile) : kaisi baatein kar rahe ho...tumhara hi ghar hai...jab chahe aa sakte ho... aao...baitho...

Acp sir sat on his rolling chair...Abhijeet sat in front of him on bed...

Abhi : mene aapko disturb to nahi kiya na sir...?

Acp sir : nahi Abhijeet...balki mujhe to bahot achha laga...vaise to Daya ke jaane ke baad tum aksar aate ho...mujhe achha bhi lagta hai...

Abhi (in sad smile) : uski bahot yaad aa rahi hai sir...

Acp sir : to usse mil lo na ek baar...

Abhi (in sad tone) : chahta to bahot hu sir...par darta hu...shayad abki baar uski ichha puri na kar pau...isiliye nahi milta...

Acp sir (in sad tone) : I m sorry beta...

Abhi (sat on his knees hold his hands) : please sir...aap baar baar yu sorry mat kaha kijiye...isme aapki koi galati nahi hai...galat to haalat hain...bas dekhna hai...kab tak ye sab chalta hai...

Acp sir : mujhe bhi uss din se aaj tak chain ki nind nahi aai Abhijeet...Daya ke dil ka bojh to wo halka kar raha hai...par mai kya karu...(in moist tone) mere bacche khush nahi hain...mujhse ye sab dekha nahi jaata...

Abhijeet smiled sadly in tears...and put his head on Acp sir's lap...Acp sir put his hand on his head...and weaving in his hairs...

Abhi : sab theek ho jaayega na sir...

Acp sir (smiled sadly) : kaash...

.

.

.

 _ **Plsss R & R...**_

 _ **Next update will be soon...**_

 _ **Thank u...**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hi Frndsss...**_

 _ **Nehal : are wah...aapne account bana liya...very good and thank u dear...stay blessed...**_

 _ **Srija, shalu, artanish, shruti, krittika, salja, rasgulla, Duo-MRF, laiba ejaz, shzk, Rai, Priya, Bhumi, Pwincex angel and all my guests...thank u so much...**_

 _ **Here we go...**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

 **Chapter-10**

.

.

 **Next Day (In Beurau) :**

All were present in beurau...and busy in their work...Someone entered there...

Person : Hello Abhijeet...

Abhi : are Rahul...tum yaha...beurau me?

Acp sir also came there...

Acp sir : are Rahul...tum yaha...kaise ho?

Rahul : mai theek hu sir...aur yaha mai ek kaam se aaya tha..

Freddy : Kya Dr Rahul...

Rahul : aap sabko invite karne...

Vivek : Invite?

Rahul : haan vivek...kal mera birthday hai...

Abhi : are haan...mere to bilkul dhyaan se hi nikal gaya tha...sorry yaar...

Rahul : are yaar...isme sorry kya...it's ok...aur dekho mai yaad dilane aa gaya na...(all smiled) well...kal shaam ko mere ghar pe ek chhoti si party hai...a small get to gether...mere kuchh friends aur colleagues aayenge...aur aap sabko aana hai...mene socha yaha aap sab mil jaayenge isiliye yahi aa gaya invite karne...

Acp sir : theek hai Rahul...ye sab jaayenge...don't worry...

Rahul : ye sab matlab? Sir Aapko aur Salunkhe sir ko bhi aana hai...infact aap dono to mere chief guest ho... (all smiled)

Acp sir : are Rahul...tum sab young dosto ki party me hum khamkha...

Rahul (in naughty tone) : are sir...aisa mat kahiye...kahin Salunkhe saahab ne sun liya na gussa ho jaayenge ki aapne unko buddha kaha...

All smiled...while Acp sir embarrassed...

Acp sir : Rahul...

Rahul : mujhe kuchh nahi sunna sir...aap log aayenge...verna party cancle...

Acp sir : He bhagwan...theek hai baba...hum aayenge...

Rahul (happily) : thank u sir...

Abhi : yaar wo mai...

Rahul : abb tumhe kya hua...abb tum ye mat kehna ki tumhe bhi nahi aana...

Abhi (in hesitation) : nahi wo mai...I mean haan mujhe yaar...kaam bahot hoga to shaayad mai nahi...

Rahul : seedhe seedhe kyo nahi kehte...Daya ka saamna nahi karna tumhe...(Abhijeet looked at him in shock...then down his head...all looked at him in pain...) haan...wo bhi aayega kal...mana kar raha tha... (smiled sadly) tumhara hi bhai hai na...lekin mene mana hi liya use... (looked at Abhijeet) jyaada time nahi par thodi der ke liye to aa jaana...please...

Abhijeet nodded in smile...Rahul also smiled...

Rahul : thnks Abhijeet...theek hai to mai chalta hu...(to Acp sir)...sir...mujhe abhi der ho rahi hai...to Salunkhe sir ko mai phone pe keh dunga...par aap log please aana jarur...

Acp sir nodded in smile...Rahul went from there...Abhijeet took a sigh...Acp sir put his hand on his shoulder...Abhijeet looked at him and gave him a sad smile...then went from there...Acp sir smiled sadly...

Freddy : kal...lagbhag dedh mahine baad Abhijeet sir Daya sir se milenge na sir...

Acp sir : haan Freddy...aur isi baat se wo darr raha hai...

Sachin : hum samjhate hain sir...Daya sir ne jab Cid chhodi thi...tab bhi kitni baar anjaane Abhijeet sir kaam ke waqt Daya sir ka naam le liya karte the...jaise wo aas paas hi hain...

All smiled sadly...

Freddy : mujhse Abhijeet sir ki ye udaasi dekhi nahi jaati...kaash sab jaldi theek ho jaaye...

Acp sir : jarur hoga Freddy...sab theek hoga...

The whole day passed...On Next day...all were busy in their works...and at evening all were getting ready to go for Rahul's birthday party...

 **At Rahul's home :**

Guests were started to coming...Rahul welcomed them...and wait for Duo to come...Daya came after some minutes...Rahul became so happy to see him...

Rahul (in smile) : are Daya...aa gaye tum...welcome...

He hugged him...Daya hugged him back with

Daya : Happy Birthday Rahul...

And gave him the gift...Rahul took it in smile...

Daya : sab log aa gaye?

Rahul : nahi...tumhe jiska intejaar hai wo log abhi tak nahi aaye...(Daya looked at him...) matlab...Acp sir aur team bas aate hi honge...

At the moment Acp sir with Salunkhe sir and team reached there...but Abhijeet was not with them...Daya saw them...all saw him...All eyes stuck on him...they smiled but there eyes became moist...Daya also tried to smile...tried to control on his emotions...Rahul came between...

Rahul : welcome sir...and thank u so much...aap aaye...

Acp sir and team came out from that trance with Rahul's voice...and said in smile...

Acp sir (in smile) : are Rahul...hame to aana hi tha...bdw many many happy returns of the day...

Rahul : thank u sir...

Salunkhr sir and team members also wished him in smile...

Acp sir : Daya...kaise ho beta...?

Daya (in composed tone) : thik hu sir...

Acp sir : abb kya itne paraye ho gaye hum ki apne baap ko gale bhi nahi laga sakte...

Daya's eyes became teary...he immediately hugged him with "nahi sir"...Acp sir hugged him back...Daya closed his eyes to composed himself...all smiled in tears...they separated...

Daya : kaise hain Salunkhe sir?

Salunkhe sir (pat his cheek) : bilkul fit...

All smiled...

Freddy : sir...hum aapko bahot miss karte hain...

Daya : mai bhi tum logo ko bahot miss karta hu...

All became silent for some seconds...then Rahul said in fresh tone to light the environment...

Rahul : vaise Salunkhe sir...achha hua aap aa gaye...verna Acp sir to kal keh rahe the ki tum young logo ke beech hamara kya kaam...

Salunkhe sir : kya...aisa kaha isne...are ye budha ho gaya hai...mai to abhi bhi jawaan hu...

All smiled...Acp saw Daya finding someone so said...

Acp sir : wo aa raha hai Daya...

Daya (in jerk) : kaun sir...?

Acp sir : tumhari aankhein jise dhoondh rahi hain...(Daya hide his eyes...)...wo gadi park kar raha tha...ek important call aa gaya...bas aata hi hoga...

Just then Abhijeet also entered in Rahul's home...Rahul saw him and said in loud voice...

Rahul : are Abhijeet aao...

Abhijeet nodded in smile...then saw Daya...Daya also looked at him...Abhijeet came in while seeing him...both were looked in each other's eyes...both eyes stuck on each other...

 _ **Abhi mujhme kahin baaki thodi si hai jindagi...**_

 _ **Jagi dhadkan nayi...jaana jinda hu mai to abhi...**_

So much emotions were playing inside them...emotion of love...emotion of pain...so much emotions...

 _ **Kuchh aisi lagan iss lamhe me hai...**_

 _ **ye lamha kahan tha meraaa...**_

After almost one and half month...they finally saw each other...Both came forword...took slow steps...

 _ **Abb hai saamne...ise chhoo loon jara..**_

 _ **mar jau ya jee lu jara...**_

Both felt there soul came outside of their body...smiled to each other...and touched each other...hugged each other...and they only saw all that...

 _ **Khushiyan choom loon...ya ro loon jara...**_

 _ **Mar jau yaaaa jee loon jaraaaa...**_

They came in scene with a loud voice...

Rahul : Hello frndsss...thank u so much meri Khushi me shareeq hone ke liye...so now it's time to cake cutting...

All clapped...Rahul cut the cake...and fed it to everyone...Daya also took a piece and going to feed it to Rahul...but Rahul went from there to fed cake someone and Abhijeet was standing there...Daya looked at him...

 _ **Kaisi teri khudgarzi...**_

 _ **na dhoop chune na chhav...**_

 _ **kaisi teri khudgarzi...**_

 _ **kisi thor tike na paav...**_

So now Daya was infront of Abhijeet hold the cake piece in his hands towards Abhijeet ...Daya just going to feed the cake but stopped...

 _ **Ban liya apna paigambar...**_

 _ **Tar liya tu saat samandar...**_

 _ **Fir bhi sukha man ke ander...**_

 _ **Kyu reh gaya...**_

Abhijeet also looked at him...then about to go...when Daya said...

Daya : Boss...kya abb mere haathon se cake bhi nahi kha sakte...

 _ **Re Kabira maan ja...**_

 _ **Re faqeera yu na jaa...**_

 _ **Aaja tujhko pukaare teri parchhaiyan...**_

Abhijeet's eyes became teary but he composed himself and turned...Daya smiled and fed him the cake...

 _ **Re Kabira maan jaa...**_

 _ **Re Faqeera yu na jaa...**_

 _ **Kaisa tu hai nirmohi kaisa harjaaiya...**_

Till now Abhijeet controlled on his emotions...now it was the pick time...he couldn't control to let his tears fall down...he immediately went out from there while giving car keys to Sachin...

Abhi : mai jaa raha hu...tum log chale jaana...

Sachin : par sir...but he didn't listen and went from there...

 _ **Re kabeera maan jaa...**_

 _ **Re Faqeera yu na jaa...**_

 _ **kaisa tu hai nirmohi...kaisa harjaaiya...**_

Daya stared at the way from where his buddy went out...his eyes became teary...he smiled sadly in tears...Rahul put hus hand on his shoulder...he looked at him in tears...

.

.

.

Here Abhijeet came to beach...and sat on sand...covered his both legs with his arms...tears continuesly fell down from his eyes...his buddy's face continuesly came in front of his eyes...after almost one and half month...he saw his brother...his bear...his jaan...he couldn't express his emotions in words...he wanted to hugged him...and cried loudly...but he couldn't do...even he couldn't talk to him...Suddenly his mobile beeped...he looked at the screen...it was Daya's message...he opened the msg and read it...

 _"Boss...please ghar chale jaana...jyaaa der tak beach par mat rehna...thand lag gai to tabiyat kharab ho jaayegi...aur haan...khaana kha lena...and Boss...I m sorry yaar...tumko aaj phir se hurt kar diya..."_

Abhijeet put his mobile a side...and closed his eyes in pain...tears fell down from his eyes...he put his forehead on his knees...covered his both legs with his both arms...

.

.

.

 _ **Plsss R & R...**_

 _ **Plsss jaldi jaldi review kijiye...to next update bhi mai jaldi de doon...**_

 _ **Thank uuu...**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hi frndsss...**_

 _ **Srija : are meri doll...aapko kaise bhulungi...plssss kitta mat ho...apni didu ko maaf kal do...plsss...**_

 _ **Laiba ejaz : plsss naraaz mat hoiye...mene kisi ko bhi rply nahi kiya tha...bcoz kisi ko kuchh extra kehne jaisa lagta hai tabhi msi slag se rply karti hu...**_

 _ **GD : Thank u dada...I m happy that finally u convinced...**_

 _ **Priya, Nehal, Shruti, Shalu, Salja, Masooma ansari, pwincex angel, Rai, Bhumi, cid muskaan, Duo-MRF and all my guests...Thank u so much...**_

 _ **But mere baki ke reviewers shzk, krittika, misti, kirti, angelbetu...kaha ho sab...plsss review dears...thank uuu...**_

 _ **Here we go...**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter-11**

 **.**

.

Here Daya was in the party...looking very sad...Rahul saw him and came to him...

Rahul : kar diya na msg?

Daya : hmmm...

Rahul : to chalo...abb khana kha lo...

Daya : nahi yaar...wo mera man...

Rahul (interrupted) : mera man nahi hai...Boss bhi kuchh khaye bina chala gaya...fir mai kaise...hai na... (Daya down his head)...tum chinta mat karo...abhi party khatam hote hi mai khud jaaunga...uske liye dinner pack karke...aur use khana bhi khila dunga...

Daya : nahi Rahul...tu already kaafi thak gaya hoga...

Rahul : bilkul nahi...aur abb mai jaisa keh raha hu vaisa kar...samjha...

Acp sir and Freddy also came there...

Acp sir : haan Daya...Rahul thik keh raha hai...

Freddy : Dr Rahul...aap busy ho to mai chale jaaunga Abhijeet sir ke paas...

Rahul : thank u Freddy...but jaaunga to mai hi...don't worry...I will manage...

Freddy nodded in smile...

Daya : thanks yaar...hamari vajah se tumhe bahot takleef uthani pad rahi hai...

Rahul : kya bhai...kya bol raha hai...dost hu mai tera...koi paraya nahi...

Daya (in teary smile) : fir bhi ek baat ka thank to tujhe lena padega...aaj teri vajah se mai mere Abhi ko (in cracked tone) itne din baad dekh paaya... (All eyes got moist)...thank u yaar...

Rahul pat on his shoulder...

Rahul : chal abb khana kha le...

Daya nodded and all took their dinner...then went for home after greeting Rahul...Rahul satisfied Daya about Abhijeet...then after all guest's departure...Rahul packed some food and went to Duo's home...

 **At Duo home :**

Rahul rang the door bell...Abhijeet opened the door...and shocked to see him...Abhijeet's face clearly told that he cried so much...

Abhi : are Rahul...tum iss waqt...party khatam ho gai kya?

Rahul (while coming inside) : nahi...chhodkar aana pada...

He sat on sofa...Abhijeet in confusion sat beside him...

Abhi : kya...chhod kar aana pada...matlab...kyu...

Rahul : are yaar...abb tum iss tarah se party ke beech me se bina kuchh khaye piye aa jaaoge...to mujhe to aana padega na...(Abhijeet down his head)...

Abhi (in low tone) : sorry...

Rahul (in smile) : don't worry baba...party chhodkar nahi aaya hu...party khatam ho chuki hai...tumhare liye dinner laaya hu...Daya ne kaha tab bhi kuchh khaya to hoga nahi tumne... (Abhijeet looked at him in shock) chalo...Daya ko keh ke aaya hu ki Abhijeet mere saamne hi khana khayega...abb kha bhi lo...

Abhijet smiled sadly...and nodded...then took his dinner in front of Rahul...Rahul called Daya and satisfied him about Abhijeet...

Abhi : itni chinta karta hai meri...to mere paas aa kyo nahi jaata wo... (looked at Rahul...continued in teary tone) kya usse pata nahi Rahul...ki uska bhai kitna akela ho gaya hai...

Rahul's eyes also got teary...but he composed himself and pat Abhijeet's shoulder...then after sometimes went from there...

 **Next Day :**

Whole day passed...at evening Daya came back to home...and saw Sandhya in bit tension...so asked...

Daya : Sandhya...kya hua? Itni pareshaan kyo lag rahi ho...?

Sandhya : bhaiya...maa ne aaj subah se kuchh nahi khaaya...aise me medicines bhi kaise asar karengi...roj kaise bhi mai unhe thoda khila diya karti thi...par aaj wo kha hi nahi rahi...mujhe to bahot tension ho rahi hai bhaiya...

Daya : tum chinta mat karo Sandhya...lao...khane ki plate do...

Sandhya nodded and gave him the food plate...Daya went in maaji's room...she was lying on bed...she was looking like soulless body...Daya went to her...and sat beside her...

Daya : Maaji...

She looked at him and sat while resting her back on bed rest...

Daya (softly) : ye kya Maaji...aapne aaj subah se kuchh nahi khaaya...

Mrs Verma didn't say anything...

Daya (smiled softly) : aapko pata hai...Sanjay aksar mujhse kaha karta tha...meri maa bahot achha khana banati hai...(She looked at him in pain...) par mujhe to kabhi mauka hi nahi mil paaya...aapke haath ka khaana khane ka...aap kabhi mujhe apne haath ka khana khilayengi na... (She turned her face to other side to hide her tears...Daya continued in sad smile)...mai jaanta hu...zindagi me bahot dard hai...takleefein hain...par usi dard ko lekar zindagi guzaar dena...ye to theek nahi hai na...mene aaj tak aapko kuchh nahi kaha...aur mera haq bhi nahi banta kuchh kehne ka...lekin maaji aap hi sochiye...kya aapko aise dekhkar...aapke pati ko...aapki bahu ko...aapke pote Ishaan ko achha lagta hoga? (Sandhya also had tears in her eyes who was standing at the room door...) maaji...unn sabne bhi apni zindagi ka ek bahot ahem hissa khoya hai...par abb agar aap kuchh khayengi nahi...Dava nahi lengi...to aapki tabiyat bigad sakti hai na...kya aapke pariwaar vaalon ko achha lagega...unhe bhi to aapki fikar hai na...wo log bhi aapse bahot pyaar karte hain...ek rishta kho jaane se dusre rishton ko bhi bhul jaana...kya theek hai... (Mrs Verma closed her eyes in pain...) kya aapke Ishaan ko haq nahi ki use pehle ki tarah hi apni Dadi maa ka pyaar mile...boliye... (She didn't say anything...) please thoda to kha lijiye..hamare liye na sahi...apne bete Sanjay ke liye... (he made a bite towards her but she didn't take the bite...now Daya also getting so much emotional...losing strength...so said in full of love tone) KHA LE NA MAA...

Mrs Verma looked at him in jerk...a tear fell down from her eyes...she only could utter...

Mrs Verma (in cracked tone) : kya kaha tumne?

Daya : khana kha lijiye...please...

Mrs Verma : nahi...abhi kya kaha...

Daya : yahi to kaha...

Mrs Verma : nahi...mujhe kya bulaya...?

Daya (in deep tone) : MAA... (down his head)...I m sorry agar aapko bura...

But he stopped as Mrs Verma put her head on his chest and hugged him tightly...and broke out in tears...Daya firstly shocked but then hold her and and pat on her back softly...Sandhya also came in...

Daya : Maa...kya hua...tu ro kyo rahi hai...idhar dekh...sun na...

Mrs Verma composed herself after some minutes...then separated and said in teary tone...

Mrs Verma (in teary tone) : mera Sanjay bhi bilkul aise hi mujhe manaya karta tha...jab bhi mai udaas hoti thi...mujhe aise hi apne haathon se khaana khilaya karta tha..(tears fell down from Sandhya's eyes...she put her hand on Mrs Verma's shoulder...)aaj itne dino baad fir aisa laga ki mera beta mujhe vaapas mil gaya hai... (a tear fell down from Daya's eyes...) aaj se thik 2 mahine pehle isi taarikh ko mene apna beta khoya tha... (Daya and Sandhya now understood the reason of her extreme sadness)...par aaj jab tune mujhe Maa kaha na...mujhe aisa laga ki mera beta vaapas aa gaya hai...mera Sanjay vaapas aa gaya hai...(she hold his hand in her hand...)mujhe hamesha itne hi haq se MAA kehkar bulaayega na beta...haan... (Daya closed his eyes and tears fell down from his eyes) bol na beta...kya hua...naaraz hai mujhse...

Daya (in tears) : nahi Maa...tujhse kaise naaraz ho sakta hu...tune to aaj mujhe ek anmol rishta diya hai...mujhe meri Maa di hai...mene kabhi apni Maa ko nahi dekha...bachpan me kabhi uska pyaar nahi mila...par jab mai Cid me aaya...mere Abhi ne mujhe itna pyaar diya...itna pyaar diya...shaayad meri Maa bhi mujhe itna pyaar nahi de paati...aur aaj mujhe tu mil gai...jise mai sach me Maa kehkar bula sakta hu...mai tujhe abse Maa hi kahunga...promise...lekin meri ek shart hai...

Mrs Verma : kya?

Daya : yehi ki tum apni sehat ka khayaal rakhogi...aur waqt pe khana aur medicines le liya karogi...

Mrs Verma smiled in tears and nodded...and again hugged him...Daya pat on her back...he felt so much sooth...like someone took burden from his head...he saw Sanjay's soul in front of him who gave him thumbsup...Daya nodded in smile...Sandhya also smiled in tears to see her mother-in-law...

Daya (while separating) : chal...abb khana kha le...

And he fed her...then gave her medicines...Sandhya thanked him by eyes...Daya nodded to her in smile...Mrs Verma took Sandhya's hand in her hand and said...

Mrs Verma : mujhe maaf kar de meri bacchi...mere dukh me mai tum logo ka dukh dekh hi nahi paayi...mujhe maaf kar do...

Sandhya : nahi Maa... (kissed on her hand) please aisa mat bolo...

Ishaan also came there with his Dadaji...Mrs Verma saw them...

Mrs Verma : Ishaan...mera baccha...aaja idhar...dadi ke paas...

Ishaan ran to his Dadi maa in smile...she hugged him...and kissed on his forehead...Mr Verma also came forward...

Mrs Verma : suniye...Aap please mujhe maaf kar dijiyega...par abb se mai apna pura dhyaan rakhungi...Daya ne mujhse vaada jo liya hai...

Daya smiled to her...Mr Verma nodded but didn't say anything to her...

Mr Verma : Sandhya...khaane ka waqt ho gaya hai...jao khaana laga do...

Sandhya nodded and all went to take their

dinner...

 **In Daya's room :**

Daya called Abhijeet...and told him about all the incident...

Daya : Boss...uss din jab Ishaan ko Sanjay ki maut ka pata chala...use samjhana thoda mushkil tha...par wo samajh gaya...mene tumhe bataya tha na...par aaj...aaj aisa lag raha jaise sar se bahot bada bojh utar gaya hai... (Abhijeet didn't say anything just listened him...) mujhe ek Maa bhi mil gai...abb bas uncleji bhi mujhe maaf kar dein to mere dil ko sukoon mile...Abhi...tum sun rahe ho na...

Abhi : hmmm...Daya mai kaafi thak gaya hu...baad me baat karte hain...

Daya : thik hai Boss...tum aaram karo...Good night...

Abhi : Good night...

He cut the call..

Abhijeet looked at the mobile screen and smiled sadly...

Abhi : sabko samjha deta hai...kaash mere dil ko bhi samjha diya hota...ki tujhe yaad na kare...sabko samjhta hai..sabka dard mehsoos karta hai...par kya apne bhai ka hi dard hi dikhai nahi deta tujhe...uss insaan ki maafi ka intejaar kar raha hai...jo shaayad tujhe maaf karna hi nahi chahta...

.

.

.

 **Next Day (At evening) :**

Mr Verma , Mrs Verma and Sandhya were in full tension...Sandhya started crying...Daya came to home at that time...and saw them like that...so asked...

Daya : kya hua ? Aap log itni tension me kyo hain...? Aur Sandhya...tum ro kyo rahi ho...?

Sandhya (in tears) : Bhaiya...Ishaan pichhle 2 ghante se khelne gaya hai...kaha tha jaldi aa jaayega...par jab nahi aaya to pass vale park me mene jaha wo aksar khelne jaata hai...vaha jaakar dekha...par wo vaha nahi tha...uske dosto ke ghar bhi jaakar puchha...par wo kahin nahi hain... (in tension) Bhaiya...mujhe bahot darr lag raha hai...kahin mere Ishaan ko kuchh...

Mrs Verma : nahi Beta...aisa nahi kehte...kuchh nahi hoga hamaare Ishaan ko...

Daya : haan Sandhya..Maa theek keh rahi hai...aap log chinta mat karo...mai hu na...mai le aaunga Ishaan ko...

.

.

.

 _ **Plsss R & R...**_

 _ **Thank uuu...**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi frndsss...**

 _ **Again less reviews...please yaar do reviews...**_

 _ **Kirti : are waah...aap to ekdam Cid ki tarah clue de rahi hain..thank u dear for reviews...stay blessed...**_

 _ **Laiba ejaz : sorry if I hurt u...but dekho dear...may be I have mo much time to rply every one...aur jaise mene aapko kaha...ki kuchh extra kehna ho to mai aapko rply kaeu...aab aapke kehne kehne ke mutabik to mai mere baaki ke reviewers ko alag ae rply nahi karti to kya wo mujhse gussa ho jaate hain...mere liye to mere saare reviewers important hain...khair thanks for review and sorry if I hurt u...**_

 _ **GD : hello dada...chalo to pehle thank u for whatever u like...and now about ur critical review...hmm I agree with u...but dada...here I used tu for maa is not showing disrespect...actually mene aksar logo bolte huye dekha hai...I mean hum sab bado ko aise nahi bol sakte...but when it's come to mother...mostly people used maa tu or tum...because it shows extra love...this is my point of view...isiliye mene aisa likha...agar aapko pasand nahi aaya to sorry...**_

 _ **Nehal, Srija, Priya, Shalu, Bhumi, Salja, Pwincex angel, Rahul, Nilisha, Masooma ansaari, HamdardDuo and all my deary guests...thank u so much...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Here we go...**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter-12**

.

.

.

Daya : aap log please chinta mat kijiye...mai le aaunga Ishhaan ko...(to Sandhya) Sandhya...tumne Ishaan ke saaro dosto ke ghar puchha...?

Sandhya (in tension) : haan Bhaiya...mene sabse puchha...par wo kahin nahi mila...

Daya : chalo...sabke ghar jaakar dekhkar aate hain...aur uss park me bhi...

Sandhya nodded and they went each and every house of society...went in park...but couldn't find Ishaan...they came back to home...

Mrs Verma (in tension) : kya hua? Kuchh pata chala mere Ishaan ka?

Sandhya (in teary voice) : nahi maa...hamne park me bhi puchha...par uska kuchh pata nahi chal raha...

Daya : Sandhya please...ro mat...mai abhi Abhijeet ko call karta hu...hum pata laga lenge Ishaan ka...

And he was going to call Abhijeet when Mr Verma said...

Mr Verma : isi baat ka darr tha mujhe...

Daya stopped...

Daya : kis baat ka darr uncle ji?

Mr Verma : ki mere pariwaar ke kisi aur sadasya pe musibat na aa jaaye...tumhaari vajah se mera beta gaya...mujhe to lagta hai ki tumhari hi kisi dushmani ki vajah se tumse badla lene ke liye kisine mere pote ko bhi kidnap kar liya hai...

Sandhya and Mrs Verma shocked...while Daya stunned at his place...

Mrs Verma : ye kya keh rahe hain aap?

Mr Verma (in loud tone) : sahi keh raha hu mai... (Mrs Verma shivered a bit) isne Cid to chhod di...par mujhe abhi bhi yehi lagta hai ki aaj Ishaan isi ki vajah se gaayab hai...

Daya (coming out of shock) : kya aapko sachmuch aisa lagta hai...agar aisa hi hai to aapne mujhe yaha iss ghar me rehne hi kyo diya...sirf apne gusse ki vajah se...sirf mujhe sazaa dene ke liye...

Mr Verma : chup karo tum...mujhse ye sab puchhne ka haq tumhe nahi hai...

Daya : kyu uncle ji...agar saza mujhe bhugtani hai to kya puchhne ka haq bhi nahi hai mujhe...

Mr Verma : Daya tum...

But he was interrupted by Ishaan who ran to them saying...

Ishaan : dadaji...

Sandhya and Mrs verma also ran to Ishaan...Sandhya hugged him...and kissed him...

Sandhya : Ishaan...mera baccha...kaha tha tu...tujhe pata hai hum sab kitne ghabra gaye the...

Ishaan : Mumma mai to mere friend kartik ke ghar gaya tha...

Sandhya : kartik?

Kartik's mother also came there with Ishaan..she said...

Kartik's mom : jee...mai kartik ki maa hu...aap log hume nahi pehchante...actually hum pados ki society me hi rehte hain...aur abhi kuchh din hi huye hame vaha shift huye...wo to park me khelte khlete Ishaan aur Kartik achhe dost ban gaye...isiliye shayad aap logo ko nahi pata hoga...Kartik Ishaan ko ghar le aaya tha apni nayi video game dikhane ke liye...maaf kijiyega mere paas aapka phone number nahi tha...aur mujhe laga shayad Ishaan ghar par kehkar aaya hai...agar mujhe pata hota ki aap logo ko kuchh nahi pata to mai use turant ghar le aati...I m really sorry...aap logo ko bahot takleef hui...

Mr Verma shocked...All looked at him...Sandhya said to Kartik's mother...

Sandhya : nahi isme aapki kya galti hai...aap please sorry mat kahiye...aur thank u aap Ishaan ko yaha tak chhodne aayi...

Kartik's mom : are isme thank u kaisa...theek hai to mai chalti hu...namaste...

She went from there...

Ishaan : sorry mumma...

Sandhya : koi baat nahi beta...lekin aage se aise bina bataye kahin nahi jaana...theek hai na... (Ishaan nodded...) good...abhi apne room me jao...aur homework complete karo...

Ishaan nodded and went in room...Mr Verma also about to go in his room hiding his eyes from everyone...but he stopped with a voice...

Voice : wah...kya baat hai...abhi tak iljaam lagaye ja rahe the...aur abb jab kuchh saabit nahi hua to aankhein churakar jaane ki koshish kar rahe hain...

Mr Verma shocked to hear these words from none other than his wife's mouth...

Mr Verma : Sharda ye tum kya...

Mrs Verma : bas kijiye aap...bahot ho gaya...aur kitni pariksha lenge iss bacche ki aap...

Daya : maa...tum ye kya

Mrs Verma : nahi Daya...aaj tu kuchh nahi bolega... (Daya stopped) aaj bahot dino baad mai boli hu...to aaj mujhe hi bolne de...(to Mr Verma) aapko pata hai mai ye jo 2 mahine tak khamosh thi...sadme me thi...tab bhi mujhe iss ghar me kya chal raha hai iss baat ka pata rehta tha...bhale hi puri tarah se nahi lekin fir bhi jaanti thi...mujhe bhi shuruwat me Daya par thoda gussa tha...par mai shaayad iss halat me hi nahi thi ki mai kuchh kahu... (Daya looked at her with moist eyes) lekin jab wo iss ghar me aaya...iss ghar ko apna banane ki koshish ki...iss ghar ke logo ko apna banane ki koshish ki...aur banaya bhi...mera gussa bhi chala gaya...kyonki mene uski aankho me wo pachhtava dekha hai...jo aap shaayad aaj tak nahi dekh paaye...ya dekhkar bhi andekha kiya... (Mr Verma looked at her...) Sandhya ne bataya mujhe ki Ishaan ko Sanjay ki maut ka pata chal gaya tha... (Mr Verma looked at her in shock) par Daya ne use bhi bahot hi samazdari se sambhaal liya...(her voice turned teary) aur kal jab isne mujhe Maa kaha...mujhe aisa laga jaise mujhe mera beta vaapas mil gaya...ye yaha rehne aaya ye iska badappan hai...are aaj kal to saga beta bhi apne maa baap ka itna khayaal nahi rakhta jitna isne hamara rakha hai...yaha tak ki aapke kehne par...sirf aapke kehne par isne sab kuchh chhod diya...apne jeene ki do ahem vajah...unhe bhi chhodkar aa gaya ye...ek apni naukri...apni Cid...aur dusri sabse ahem vajah...apna bhai... (a tear fell down from Daya's eyes...)...jise wo apni jaan se bhi pyaar karta hai...use chhodkar aa gaya ye...Sanjay aksar mujhse kehta tha...maa...Daya ke paas uska apna koi pariwaar nahi tha...lekin Abhijeet ne use kabhi iss cheez ki kami mehsoos nahi hone di...uss bhai ko chhodkar aa gaya ye...

Daya : maa...shant ho jao plsss...

Maa (in tears) : nahi beta...bolne de aaj mujhe...(again to Mr Verma) dekh rahe hain app ise...ye aapke liye...aapke pariwaar ke liye...apna pariwaar...apna jaan se bhi pyaara bhai...apna ghar...apni naukri...apni team...sab kuchh chhodkar aa gaya...ye jaante huye bhi ki shaayad aap use kabhi maaf hi na kare...par aapko to apne ahem ke age ye sab dikhai hi nahi deta...

Mr Verma (in loud tone) : Shardaa

Mrs Verma (in pain) : chillaiye mat...kyonki aap bhi jaante hai ki mai jo bhi keh rahi hu sab sach hai... (Mr Verma hide his eyes...) aap ise sazaa de rahe hain na...par ye bhi to sochiye ki kis galti ki sazaa...wo jo isne kabhi ki hi nahi... (Sandhya was also in tears...) aapka beta aapko chhodkar chala gaya...aapka dard mujhse behtar kaun samjhega...kyunki wo mera bhi to beta tha na...lekin apne dil par hath rakhkar kahiye...isme Daya ki kya galti thi... (tears fell down from Daya's eyes...he wiped it...Mr Verma down his head...) isne to Sanjay ki madad karni chahi na...ise kya pata tha ki kisine iski maut ki saazish ki hai...agar usme iski jagah hamara Sanjay fas gaya to ye uski kismat ka dosh hai...Daya ki galti nahi...(in composed tone) aaj bhi aapne kitni aasani se Ishaan ke gum hone ka iljaam Daya par laga diya...kyu... (Mr Verma down his head)...ek hadse ki vajah se kya jindagi bhar iss par hi iljaam lagate rahenge aap...boliye...

Daya (in teary tone) : Maa...please chup ho jaao...tumhari tabiyat bigad jaayegi...

Mrs Verma : nahi beta...abb meri tabiyat tabhi thik hogi jab mai tujhe khush dekhungi...mene aaj tak tujhse kuchh nahi kaha...kyunki mai shaayad iss haalat me hi nahi thi...uske liye mai tujhse haath jodkar maafi maangti hu...(Daya shook his head in no...)lekin beta kal se hi mai tujhse baat karna chah rahi thi...tujhse kehna chah rahi thi ki abb hamare liye ye kurbaani dena band kar...yaha teri kurbaaniyo ki (looking at Mr Verma) kisi ko kadar nahi hai... (Mr Verma looked at her...) aaj tak inhone jo kaha wo tune mana...kabhi inse unchi aawaz me baat tak nahi ki...par abb bas...mai jaanti hu tu Abhijeet ko kitna yaad karta hai...aur usne bhi teri khushi ke liye apne dil lar patthar rakhkar chupchap tera kehna maan liya (Daya down his head...) par wo bhi to akela hai na beta...

Daya (in composed tone) : Maa...tum meri fikar mat karo...mai yaha sazaa bhugtane nahi prayaschit karne aaya hu...aur mujhe vishvas hai... (looked at Mr Verma) ek din uncle ji bhi mujhe maaf kar denge...

Mrs Verma (in tears to Mr Verma) : dekhiye ise...ise aaj bhi aapki maafi ka intejaar hai...aap kis baat ka intejaar kar rahe hain...

Mr Verma had not any word to say...he silently went in his room...Daya put his hand on Mrs Verma' shoulder...she looked at him...

Daya (in teary smile) : sab theek ho jaayega Maa...tum chinta mat karo...

She broke out in tears while put her head on his chest and hugged him tightly...he silently pat her back...

.

.

.

 **Next Day (At morning) :**

Mr Verma came out from his room...and went to dining table for breakfast...Sandhya brought breakfast for him...

Mr Verma(in hesitation) : Sandhya...wo Daya...dikhai nahi de raha...

Sandhya : wo papaji...wo aaj jaldi nikal gaye...kuchh kaam se... (after a pause) kyo...aapko kuchh kaam tha unse?

Mr Verma : nahi...kuchh nahi...aise hi...

Sandhya nodded...Mr Verma took a sigh and then took his breakfast...

.

.

.

 **At Night (In Duo's home) :**

Abhijeet came back to home around 10 o' clock...opened the door...he was looking very tired and dull...he switched on the lights...and suddenly saw a person standing in front of him...his reason of life...his brother...his buddy...HIS DAYA...

Daya : kitni der kar di Boss aane me...kabse tumhara intezaar kar raha hu...

he freezed for a second...but then suddenly ran to him and hugged him tightly as much as he can...like this moment will never come again...he didn't want to loose him now...the later one didn't say anything...just hugged him back...tears came in both eyes...Abhijeet closed his eyes...felt so much sooth after so many days...after almost 2 months in his brother's loving shell...Daya also felt the same...he silently rubbed his back...Abhijeet broke his silence...and said in tears...

Abhi (still in hug) : please abb mujhe chhodkar mat jaana...plsss...tere bina ek ek pal ek ek saal lagta hai Daya... (in teary tone) mene bahot koshish ki...teri kasam Daya...bahot koshish ki...ki tujhse door rahu...ki tujhe yaad na karu...par nahi kar paaya yaar...nahi kar paaya...mujhse nahi hota abb ye sab...teri khushi ke liye mene tujhe jaane to diya...aur tujhse kabhi milne ki koshish bhi nahi ki...taaki meri himmat na tut jaaye...lekin mai jabse Rahul ke ghar par tujhse mila...meri himmat jawab de gai Daya...plsss mujhe chhodkar mat jaa...tera bhai bahut akela hai...plsss...plssss

Daya's eyes got teary...a tear fell down from his eye...he was silently rubbing his brother's back in his loving and soothing shell...

.

.

.

 _ **Plsss guys R & R...**_

 _ **I m waiting for ur reviews...plsss frndsss...**_

 _ **Thank uuu...**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello frndsss...**_

 _ **Sorry for late update and thank u so much for reviews...**_

 _ **Misti : Hello my frnd..a very happy birthday to u...and thnks for review...**_

 _ **Laiba ejaz : thnk u so much dear...aapne meri story padhi...and mere liye time nikala...I really appreciate...thank u so much...**_

 _ **Guest : sorry yaar late ho gai...actually thodi busy thi...par kal aapka bday hai na...so advance me happy birthday...**_

 _ **Pwincex angel, loveabhi, D, priya, Srija, Bint-e-abid, Rai, Rahul, Shalu, Salja, Nilisha, Bhumi, Krittika, Masooma ansari, Kirti, Dik, Hamdard duo and all my Guests...Thank u so much...**_

 **HERE WE GO...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter - 13**

 **.**

.

Daya was just rubbing his buddy's back silently with so much love, care and sooth in his heart...Abhijeet separated and cupped Daya's face with...

Abhi (in tears) : nahi jaayega na abb...bol na...mai tere bagair nahi reh sakta yaar...please Daya...abb to aaja vaapas...jo kuchh bhi hua...usme teri koi galti nahi thi mere bhai...lekin mai tere jasbaaton ki respect karta hu...aur mujhe tujh par bahot proud bhi hai...lekin ye to tu bhi maanta hai na ki inn sab me meri to koi galti nahi hai...fir mujhe kis baat ki sazaa de raha hai tu...please vaapas aaja...please...

He broke out in tears...Daya couldn't resist and took his brother in his loving shell...Abhijeet put his head on his buddy's chest and hugged him tightly...Daya kissed on his head...and said...

Daya (in composed tone) : kahin nahi jaunga mai...(Abhijeet opened his eyes)...apne Abhi ko chhodkar kabhi nahi jaaunga...

Abhijeet separated in jerk...

Abhi (hold his arms) : sach keh raha na tu...majaak to nahi kar raha na...?

Daya (in teary smile) : nahi Boss...(cupped his face) koi majaak nahi kar raha...mai abb tumhe chhodkar kahin nahi jaaunga...

Abhijeet closed his eyes and tears fell down...he again hugged him tightly...after some seconds...he separated...and asked to Daya...

Abhi : lekin achanak...tu to mana kar raha tha na...fir achanak aise...

Someone entered in home and said...

Person : haan Abhijeet...achanak se hi sahi...par tumhara Daya tumhare paas vaapas aa gaya...

Abhijeet turned and saw Acp sir standing there with Mr Verma, Mrs Verma, Sandhya and Ishaan...

Abhi (exclaimed) : sir aap ? Aap sab yaha ?

Mr Verma : haan...hum sab yaha... (came forward) Daya se to maafi maang li...par tumse bhi to maangni thi na...maafi...

Abhijeet looked at him in shock...

Abhi (in shock) : ye kya keh rahe hain aap...mujhse kis baat ki maafi?

Mr Verma : tumse tumhare bhai ko door rakha na mene...iss baat ki maafi...

Abhi : lekin aap iss tarah se achanak...I mean kal to Ishaan ke kho jaane par aap itna naaraz huye the Daya par...usne bataya tha mujhe phone pe sab kuchh...

Mr Verma (in sad smile) : tab to usne ye bhi bataya hoga ki kal hamare beech kya baatein hui...darasal meri patni ne mujhe meri galti ka ehsaas dilaya... (Mrs Verma smiled sadly...) kal Shaarda ne mujhse jo bhi baatein kahi...jo kuchh bhi kaha...inn 2 mahino me pehli baar aisa laga ki mene kitna galat kiya...Daya ke saath...tumhaare saath...tum logo ki achhai ki faayda uthaya mene...mai uss waqt to kuchh nahi bol paaya...lekin mai raat bhar thik se so nahi paaya...bas yehi sab sochta raha...pata nahi kab thodi ai aankh lagi...aur phir...

.

.

 _ **Flashback :**_

 _ **Mr Verma sat on his bed silently...His wife's words echoing in his ears...he went out from the room and went on terrace...suddenly he felt someone's presence...he saw him and became shocked...**_

 _ **Mr Verma : Sanjay?**_

 _ **Sanjay : kaise ho papa?**_

 _ **Mr Verma : Beta tu... (he tried to touch his face but failed...)**_

 _ **Sanjay (in smile) : mai sirf aapse milne aaya hu papa...aapke man ki uljhan ko door karne aaya hu...(Mr Verma's eyes got teary...) kya hua papa? Kya soch rahe ho?**_

 _ **Mr Verma (in teary tone) : kya mai sachmuch itna galat hu beta?**_

 _ **Sanjay (in smile) : ek baap ki tarah dekha jaaye...to aap galat nahi the...aapka gussa bhi galat nahi tha...aur chinta bhi galat nahi thi...lekin sirf tab tak jab tak aapko ye pata nahi chal gaya ki Daya ne ye sab jaan bujh kar nahi kiya...balki wo bichara to khud iss daldal me fas gaya... (Mr Verma looked at him in tears...he continued) papa... usne aapse khud maafi maangi...jabki uski koi galti nahi thi...wo chahta to koi bhi kahaani bana deta...ya shaayad aap logo ko kabhi pata hi nahi chalne deta...lekin usne aisa kuchh nahi kiya...balki usne to aapke har aadesh ko maana...aapki di gai har sazaa bhugti...aisa to koi apna hi kar sakta hai na papa...jiske dil me koi mail na ho...par aapke liye fikar ho... (Mr Verma closed his eyes in pain...) papa...mai jaanta hu...mere baad iss pariwaar ka kya hoga...iss chinta aur gusse me hi aapne ye sab kiya...lekin papa...uske baare me bhi to sochne ka farz hamara hi hai na jo hamaare baare me itna sochta hai ki hamare liye bina dil me koi mail rakhe apna ghar aur naukri dono chhod di...jabki uski galati sirf itni thi ki usne meri madad karni chahi...**_

 _ **Mr Verma (in tears) : mujhe maaf kar de beta...mujhse bahot badi galti ho gai...**_

 _ **Sanjay : nahi papa...maafi mujhse nahi...Daya se maang lijiyega...aur Abhijeet se bhi...usne bhi apne bhai ke liye bahot saha hai...apni life ka sabse mushkil kaam dono ne haste haste kar diya...isiliye aap please sab thik kar dijiyega...Daya ko vaapas uske bhai ko lauta dijiye...meri aatma ko bhi shanti mil jaayegi...please papa...**_

 _ **Mr Verma : haan beta...**_

 _ **Sanjay (in smile) : Thank u papa...chalta hu...**_

 _ **And suddenly he disappeared...**_

 _ **Mr Verma : Sanjay...sanjay...betaaa**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mr Verma wake up in jerk saying "Sanjay" ...his face was fully wet...he realised that it was a dream...but a dream of reality...he wiped his face...then looked at Sanjay's photograph...which was just at front wall...tears came in his eyes...it was already morning...so he got up from bed and after freshen up came in hall...but didn't find Daya...so asked about him to Sandhya...Sandhya told him that he was not at home...**_

 _ **At evening...Daya came back to home...Mr Verma was waiting for him...**_

 _ **Mr Verma : aa gaye tum...mujhe tumse kuchh baat karni thi...**_

 _ **Daya : jee kahiye...kya baat hai...**_

 _ **Mr Verma (in hesitation) : Daya...wo mai...tumse... (Sandhya and Mrs Verma also came there...) mai tumse maafi maangna chahta hu...**_

 _ **Daya looked at him in jerk...Mrs Verma and Sandhya looked at each other in happiness...**_

 _ **Daya (in shock) : uncle ji...ye aap kya...**_

 _ **Mr Verma (interrupted) : sach keh raha hu Daya... mene tumhare saath bahot galat kiya...apne gusse ke chalte tumhe bahot badi sazaa de di beta...par kal Shaarda ki baaton ne mujhe zinzod ke rakh diya...mujhe ye sochne par majbur kar diya ki sach me mene tumhaare saath kitna galat kiya hai...(Mrs verma's eyes got teary...) mai raat bhar yehi sochta raha...aur pata nahi kab meri aankh lag gai...aur fir mera beta mujhe milne aaya... (All looked at him...He continued in dreamy tone...) mere sapne me...aur jab usne bhi mujhse yehi sab baatein kahi...tab mujhe yakeen ho gaya...ki mujhse bahot badi bhul ho gai hai... (a tear fell down from his eyes...he join his both hands...) mujhe maaf kar do Daya...mujhe maaf kar do...**_

 _ **Daya (hold his hand) : nahi uncle ji...please aisa mat kahiye...mujhe to aapse maafi ka intezaar tha..mene kabhi aapki maafi nahi chahi...please mujhe sharminda mat kijiye...**_

 _ **Mr Verma : mujhe tumse abb koi shikayat nahi hai Daya...aur abb tumhari iss sazaa ka daur bhi khatam hua...Beta...abb tum apne bhai ke paas laut jao...**_

 _ **Daya : lekin uncle...mai dil se aap logo ki jimmedari uthana chahta hu...mera farz banta hai ye...**_

 _ **Mr Verma : mai tumhari bhavnaye samjhata hu beta...par sach sach batao...kya tum Abhijeet ke bina reh sakte ho... (Daya down his head...) tumne bahot seh liya Daya...par abb aur nahi...aur isme Abhijeet ki kya galti...jo mene tumhaare saath kiya...wo tum apne Bhai ke saath to mat karo... (Daya looked at him in tears...) use bina galti ke to sazaa mat do...mere bete ki bhi yehi khwahish hai...isi se uski aatma ko shanti milegi...aur mujhe lagega...ki tumne mujhe maaf kar diya...**_

 _ **Daya : theek hai uncleji...lekin Ishaan ki padhai vagere...**_

 _ **Sandhya : aap uski chinta mat kijiye bhaiya...mai hu na...mai sab sambhaal lungi...aapko to pata hai na...mene fashion designing ka course kiya hai...aur meri ek friend ka buteek bhi hai...jaha usne mujhe kaam karne ke liye kaha tha...par tab mene interest nahi dikhaya...mai vaha kaam karungi...jyada load bhi nahi hoga kaam ka...aur ye mera pasandida kaam hai to mujhe bhi achha lagega...aur mai Ishaan ko bhi waqt de paaungi...**_

 _ **Daya : lekin Sandhya...**_

 _ **Sandhya (in confident tone) : Bhaiya...agar ek bahu ghar ki beti bankar ghar ko savaar sakti hai...to kya wo ek beta bankar ghar ko sambhaal nahi sakti... (Daya looked at him...) mai iss ghar ki bahu ya beti nahi...balki iss ghar ka Beta banakar iss ghar ko sambhalna chahti hu...apne maa papa aur bete ka khayaal rakhna chahti hu... (All looked at her in proud...)mai thik kar rahi hu na bhaiya...**_

 _ **Daya (in proud put his hand on her hand) : haan Sandhya...tum bilkul thik kar rahi ho...**_

 _ **Mr Verma : Daya...tum aab apna saaman pack kar lo...hum bhi chalte hain tumhaare saath...Abhijeet se bhi mujhe maafi maangni hai...**_

 _ **Daya : uncle iski kya jarurat...**_

 _ **Mr Verma : please beta...**_

 _ **Daya : theek hai...par Boss abhi ghar par nahi hoga...**_

 _ **Mr Verma : theek hai...hum thodi der baad aayenge...**_

 _ **Daya nodded...and packed his all stuff and went to his real home...**_

 _ **Flashback ends...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mr Verma : Abhijeet...Beta mene bahot galat kiya...lekin tum to samjhate ho na ki ek aadmi par apne ghar ki kitni zimmedariyan hoti hain...ek baap ke dard se jyaada iss baat ka darr ki agar mujhe kuchh ho jaaye to mere pariwaar ka kya hoga...Ishaan to abhi bahot chhota hai...use kaun sambhalega...inhi sab uljhano me mujhse ye bhool ho gai...par Sandhya ki baaton se mai bilkul nishchint ho gaya... (Sandhya looked at him in smile...) Beta...tumne mujhe maaf kar diya na...

Abhi : please uncle ji...aap aisa mat kahiye...mujhse maafi mat maangiye...mai aapki pareshaani samjhata hu...

Mr Verma smiled and put his hand on his head...

Mr Verma : thank u beta...

Acp sir : chalo achha hai...sab thik ho gaya..Daya ne mujhe phone karke sab bata diya...aur tumhe batane se mana kiya tha...taaki wo tumhe surprise de sake...

Abhijeet looked at Daya in smile...Daya also smiled...

Daya : Uncle ji...maa...Sandhya...mai aap logo ke swabhimaan ko koi thes nahi pahochana chahta... (looked at ishaan) lekin ishaan se mera bhi koi rishta hai...uss par mera bho thoda haq hai...hai na...

Mrs Verma : bilkul hai beta...

Daya : to bas maa...usi haq ke naate jyaada kuchh nahi par uski padhai ka kharcha mai uthana chahta hu... (they looked at each other...) please uncle...please maa...

Acp sir : haan Mr Verma...ishaan ki jimmedari hamari...hum apni khushi ke liye ye sab karna chahte hai...

Abhi : haan uncle please...

Mr Verma looked at his family who nodded to him..

Mr Verma (in smile) : theek hai beta...jaise tumhaari marzi...

Mrs Verma came forward and said...

Mrs Verma : beta...hamse milne aate rehna...tere hote huye hame Sanjay ki kami nahi khalti...(to Abhijeet) Abhijeet...beta...hamari vajah se tumhe jo bhi takleef hui...uske liye hum maafi chahte hain...

Abhi : nahi maaji...please aisa mat kahiye...aap logo ke haath maafi maangne ke liye nahi...balki aashirwaad dene ke liye uthne chahiye...akhir mai bhi to aapke bete jaisa hi hu na...

Mrs verma pat his cheek in teary smile...

Mrs Verma : thank u beta...mene ek beta to kho diya par uski kami puri karne ke liye mujhe do-do bete mil gaye...khush raho hamesha...

Duo smiled...Daya saw Ishaan looking bit upset...so asked...

Daya : kya hua Ishaan?

Ishaan : uncle...aap mujhse milne aaoge na...

Abhi(in smile) : haan beta...hum dono tumse milne aayenge...

Acp sir (in smile) : are hum sab milne aayenge...

Ishaan smiled widely...all smiled...

Mr Verma : achha...abb hum chalte hain...

Acp sir : haan...mai bhi niklata hu...

Duo nodded...they went from there...

.

.

.

 _ **Plsss r & r...**_

 _ **Next chapter will be the last one and full of Duo...**_

 _ **So plsss jaldi jaldi review karna...**_

 _ **Thank uuuuu...**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**HELLO FRNDSSS...**_

 _ **Sorry frndsss..as I was bit busy these days...so couldn't give update on time...**_

 _ **So first of all...I want to thnk evry one...who reviewed...**_

 _ **Misti : ur most wwlcome my frnd...and yes...thank u so much for review dear...stay blessed...**_

 _ **Nehal : thank u so much dear...stay blessed...**_

 _ **Priya : thank u so much dear for ur continues support...stay blessed...**_

 _ **D : thank u so much dear...stay blessed...**_

 _ **Shalu : thank u so much dear...stay blessed...**_

 _ **Nilisha : thank u so much dear...stay blessed...**_

 _ **Salja : thank u so much dear for ur continues support...stay blessed...**_

 _ **Kirti : thank u so much my dear frnd...stay blessed and happy...**_

 _ **Shruti : thank u so much dear...stay blessed...and happy...**_

 _ **Bhumi : thank u so much dear...stay blessed...**_

 _ **Srija : thank u so much my doll...stay blessed...missing u...**_

 _ **Laiba ejaz : thank u so much dear...nahi mai naaraz nahi hu...but kabhi kabhi koi baat hame bhi hurt kar jaati hai...bcoz hum aap logo ke liye hi to apne schedual me se time nikal kar stories likhte hain...khair mujhe aapse koi shikayat nahi hai...thank u and stay blessed...**_

 _ **Masoomaansari : thank u so much dear...stay blessed...**_

 _ **Dik : thank u so much dear...stay blessed...**_

 _ **Guest : thank u so much dear...stay blessed...hmm about ur OS...I will try...but not sure...kuchh achha dimaag me aaya to jarur likhungi...**_

 _ **Guest : sorry for late dear...and thank u so much...stay blessed...**_

 _ **And to all my guests...a big thank u so much...**_

 _ **Shzk : hi dear...ur review really encouraged me for this story...so I really missed ur review in last few chapters...plsss r & r if u like...**_

 _ **Krittika : hi...thank u for ur reviews in my whole story...**_

 _ **GD : hi dada...missing ur reviews...bahot busy ho kya ;););)...**_

 **Here we go...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter-14**

 **.**

 **.**

 **At Duo Home :**

All went from there after wishing good night to Duo...Daya hold Abhijeet's hand and let him sit on sofa...and also sat beside him...

Daya : itni late kyu aaye?

Abhi : wo...wo yaar kaam jyaada tha na to...

Daya : hmm...beach pe kaam tha...(Abhijeet looked at him in shock...) aise kya dekh rahe ho...tumhe kya lagta hai...2 mahine tumhaare paas nahi tha...to mujhe kuchh samajh nahi aayega...tumhaari rag rag se vaakif hu mai... (Abhijeet down his head...)

Abhi : I m sorry Daya...par yaar mujhe ghar aane ka man hi nahi karta tha...

Daya's eyes got teary...he looked at Abhijeet in pain...He sat on floor on his knees and hold Abhijeet's both palms in his...and said...

Daya : Boss...apne guilt ke chalte mene tumhe bahot takleef pahochai na... (Abhijeet shook his head in no...) mai jaanta hu...tumne meri vajah se bahot saha hai...(Daya continued in dreamy tone...) mene hamesha tumhaare pyaar ka faayada uthaya...hamesha tumhari kamzori bana... (a tear fell down from Abhijeet's eyes...) tumne mujhe itna samjhane ki koshish ki...par mai nahi maana...balki hamesha tumse hi apni baat manvai... (he smiles sadly...) hamesha tumhe taken for granted liya...ki Boss to mujhe bahut pyaar karta hai...wo mujhe sabse achhe se samjhata hai...wo meri baat zaroor maanega...isi chakkar na jaane tumhe kitni takleef di...zindagi me shaayad pehli baar...apne aur dusro ke dard ke aage tumhaare dard ko ignore kiya mene... (a tear fell down from Daya's eyes...) ye jaante huye bhi ki mera bhai kitna akela hai...kitni takleef me hai...mai nahi aaya...tumhaare pyaar ka...tumhaari achhai ka faayda uthaya mene... (he join his both hands in front of him...) mujhe maaf kar do Boss...please Boss...I m sorry...

Abhijeet hold his palms immediately and kissed on it in tears...and said...

Abhi (in tears) : aisa mat bol yaar...mai tujhse bilkul naaraz nahi hu...aur tune kuchh galat nahi kiya...tune wahi kiya...jo tere dil ne tujhse karne ko kaha...jisse tujhe sukoon mila...aur tujhe kya kam takleef hui mujhse door rehkar... (Daya down his head...Abhijeet made his face up...) tujhse aisa kisne keh diya ki tune mere pyaar ka faayda uthaya...mujhe taken for granted liye...mai tera bada bhai hu na...tu jo chahe kar sakta hai mere saath...tera haq banta hai paagal...

Daya (also in tears) : fir bhi Boss...mai tumhaari aankhon me kabhi aansoo nahi dekh sakta...aur mene hi kitna rulaya na tumko...

Abhi (cupped his face) : Daya...tune kuchh nahi kiya...abb bhul ja wo sab...abb sab theek hai na...hum fir se ek saath hai...bas mujhse ek vaada kar ki abb mujhe kabhi bhi chhodkar nahi jaayega...

Daya immediately sat beside him and buried his face in his buddy's chest and covered him with his both arms with

Daya : nahi jaaunga Boss...kabhi nahi jaaunga...

.

Abhijeet also took him in his loving shell in teary smile...and kissed in his hairs...Daya was sobbing in his arms...

Abhi (in tears) : abb chup bhi ho ja...kitna royega tu...

Daya came out from his loving shell...sat back and said...

Daya (like a kid in tears) : to tum kyo ro rahe ho...tum bhi to rona band karo na...

Abhi (in tears) : mai kaha ro raha hu...

Daya : to ye aankh me se aansu kyo nikal rahe hain...

Abhi : wo to aise hi...mera man ho raha hai...

Daya : kya...rone ka?

Abhi : haan...

Daya : par abhi to tumne kaha ki tum ro nahi rahe ho...

Abhi (innocently) : wo to mene aise hi bol diya...

Daya : aise hi...aise hi ka kya matlab hai...Boss...tumne mujhse jhooth bola...haaww...Boss...tum jhooth kabse bolne lage...wo bhi mujhse...tum bahot badal gaye ho...

Abhi (in bit loud tone) : Dayaaa...

Daya looked at him...and then both burst out in laughter...

Abhi : chal abb...bahot bhukhi lagi hai...khaana kha lein... (thinking something) lekin ghar pe to kuchh banaya nahi...khain baahar chalte hain...

Daya : koi jarurat nahi hai...

Abhi (in shock) : ye tu bol raha hai...Daya paise mai dunga...

Daya : pata hai Boss...wo to tumhe hi dena hai...u have no any other option...par abhi mai isiliye mana kar raha hu kyunki mene already khaana bana diya hai...

Abhijeet's eyes popped out...

Abhi (in shock) : Daya...teri tabiyat to theek hai na...itne sadme ek saath...kahin mujhe kuchh ho gaya to...

Daya (in cute anger) : very funny...abb utho...aur jake change kar lo...mai khana lagata hu...

Abhijeet nodded and after freshen up...both took their dinner with some light chit chat...then after cleaning the kitchen...both went in Abhijeet's room...Abhijeet sat on his bed...and Daya lying on bed put his head in Abhijeet's lap...Abhijeet smiled and started weaving his fingers in his hairs...Daya felt so much sooth...after so long he got this touch...he closed his eyes in smile...

Daya (with closed eyes) : Bosss...

Abhi : hmmm

Daya : aaj kitne dino baad mai iss tarah tumhari god me soya na...

Abhi (in smile) : hmm...

Daya suddenly sat down and hold Abhijeet's hand in his both hands...

Daya : Boss...mene tumko bahooot miss kiya...

Abhi (pat on his cheek) : mene bhi...

Daya : to fir mujhse milte kyo nahi the...

Abhi (in sad smile) : iski vajah to tu khud achhe se jaanta hai...

Daya : hmmm...isiliye mai bhi tumhe force nahi karta tha...kyunki sirf tumhaari hi nahi par meri bhi himmat toot jaati...aur vaise bhi tumhe itna d

dukh dekar tumhaara saamna karta bhi to kaise...

Abhijeet put his hand on his and said...

Abhi : Daya...kaha na mene...bhul ja inn sab baaton ko abb...hmm...abb sab thik hai...

Daya nodded in smile...

Daya : lekin...abb kya mai vaapas beurau aa paaunga...mene to sir se koi baat bhi nahi ki...

Abhi : hum kal sir se baat karenge...abb tu so jaa...

Daya : mai aaj yahi sounga...tumhaare paas...

Abhi : haan meri jaan...yahi sona..abb soja chal...

Daya nodded like a kid and again slept in his buddy's lap...Abhijeet again started weaving in his hairs...after sometimes he went in dreamland...Abhijeet lied him properly...covered him with blanket...gave a soft kiss on his forehead...then switched off the lights...and he also slept...

 **Next day (At morning) :**

Duo got ready and after taking their breakfast...they went to beurau...Daya entered in beurau...and felt so much happy...to see his beurau after a long time...he felt like he again came in his world...all saw him and become so so happy...Freddy came forward...and hugged Daya...his eyes became teary...

Daya : Freddy...kya hua...ye kya...tumhari aankhon me aansu...

Freddy : sir...humne aur iss beurau ne aapko bahot miss kiya sir...acp sir ne hame kal hi sab bata diya tha...mai aapko bata nahi sakta mai kitna khush hu...

Daya (in smile) : mene bhi tum logo ko bahot miss kiya...

Purvi : aap kaise hain sir?

Daya : bilkul theek...tum sab kaise ho...

Vivek : hum sab bhi bilkul theek hain sir...

Sachin : sir...aapke bina yaha kuchh adhura sa lagta tha...abb sab fir se pura ho jaayega...

Duo smiled...

Freddy : vaise sir...aap join kabse kar rahe hain...

Daya : kuchh pata nahi...I mean usi baare me baat karni hai sir se...

Abhi : vaise Acp sir abhi tak aaye nahi kya...?

Sachin : nahi sir...

Abhi : kamaal hai...itni der ho gai aaj...abhi tak to sir ko aa jaana chahiye tha...

Acp sir : haan to lo...aa gaya mai...

All turned and saw Acp sir there...

Abhi : are sir...aa gaye aap...good morning sir...

Acp sir (in smile) : very good morning...

Daya : kya baat hai sir...aap kaafi khush lag rahe hain...

Acp sir : haan bhai...khushi ki hi to baat hai...

Freddy (happily) : kya baat hai sir...

Acp sir : are Freddy...mai Daya ke baare me baat karne hi gaya tha..

Abhi : kya...sach me sir...

Acp sir : haan Abhijeet...mai abhi DIG Sir se milkar aa raha hu...tumhe to pata hai Dcp sir ka...koi na koi baat nikalte...taaki Daya na aa paaye vaapas cid me...isiliye mai unko lekar khud DIG sir se milne gaya...

Abhi (in hope) : to sir...kya kaha DIG sir ne...

Acp sir : Daya ke pichhle record ko dekhte huye...aur ye jaante huye ki wo kitna kaabil officer hai...DIG sir kaise mana kar sakte the...aakhir hamara department aise kaabil officers ko aise hi nahi kho sakta...(all became so happy...) Daya...bas 2-3 din ki kuchh legal procedures ke baad tumhe reporting karni hogi...aur tum fir se CID MUMBAI ka hissa hoge...

Daya (in wide smile) : thank u sir...

Acp sir pat on his shoulder...

Daya : Boss...mai abb gym jaata hu...vaha par bhi manager se baat karni hai...job chhodne ki...

Abhijeet nodded and Daya went to gym...

 **At evening (Duo's home) :**

Someone rang the bell...Daya opened the door...and became so happy to see the person...

Daya : abey Rahul tu...

But Rahul didn't say anything and just came inside and sat on sofa...folding his both legs on sofa...as well as both hands around his chest...

Abhijeet who sat on sofa saw him like this...then looked at Daya in confusion who also confused...then Abhijeet asked...

Abhi : Rahul...kya hua?

Rahul gave him a fiery glance...Abhijeet stopped...Daya sat beside him...

Daya : humse gussa hai ?

Rahul (in anger) : haan...bahot gussa hu...

Abhi : kyu?

Rahul (in anger) : kyu? Kyu...are jab tum log alag alag reh rahe the...tab mai...mai kadi tah tum dono ke beech ki...kitni koshish ki tum dono ko milvane ki...tum dono ka itna khyaal rakha...aur tum dono ne mujhe hi batana jaruri nahi samja...

Abhi : nahi yaar...aisi baat nahi hai...

Rahul : rehne do tum dono...wo to bhala ho Acp sir ka...jinhone mujhe sab kuchh bata diya...

Daya : yaar...naaraz mat ho plsss...mai tujhe batane vala tha...par sab kuchh itna achanak hua ki dhyaan hi nahi raha...vaise Rahul thanks yaar...

Rahul : hunh

Duo smiled to see his cute anger...

Abhi : oye nautanki...chal has abb ek baar...

Rahul : mujhe hasi nahi aa rahi...mai gussa hu...

Daya : achha...

Duo looked at each other then started tickling in his stomach...Rahul couldn't control on himself and started laughing...

Rahul : achha...achha baba...abb bas karo tum log...chalo...tum log fir se ek ho gaye...I m very happy...par job ka kya hua Daya...

Daya : gym me to mene baat kar li aaj...salary vagere ka hisaab bhi kar liya...aur Cid bhi 2-3 din baad join kar lunga...

Rahul(in smile): great...to chalo...isi baat pe party ho jaaye...

Daya : bilkul...mere muh ki baat chheen li...chalo aaj Boss ki taraf se party...

Abhijeet became dumbstuck...

Abhi : oye...par mene kab kaha ki mujhe party karni hai...

Daya (in innocent tone) : kya boss...tumhe khushi nahi hui...tum itna nahi karoge mere liye...

Abhi : achha achha...chalte hain... (in low tone) nautanki kahin ka...

Daya : kuchh kaha tumne?

Abhi : nahi mere bhai...jaa ready ho ja...

Daya (in wide smile) : ok boss...

And they enjoyed their party in each other's company...

.

.

.

 **All is well...when End is well...**

.

.

 _ **Thank u guys...here the story ends...**_

 _ **plsss r & r...**_

 _ **Bye...Take care...**_


End file.
